Dragon Chronicals
by dragonlord1337
Summary: Yosho is a dragon in human form he is the from the rarest and most powerful of blood lines. His duty to protect the balance between the natural and supernatural worlds. but a new threat has appeared can Yosho and his allies prevail will the worlds fall. Multi-anime crossover with my original story. includes Bleach and Rosario Vampire, I do not own cannon characters all OCs are mine
1. Chapter 1

AN: it was brought to my attention that this chapter was causing some confusion so allow me to explain. This chapter is a introduction to my three main ocs and is not connected with any anime/manga. the crossovers start in ch2 with Rosario+Vampire crossing into my original story with bleach to follow in later chapters. With others possibly crossing over later as the story progresses. I hope this will prevent any confusion and as this is my first ever attempt at some thing like this. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome but please be civil about it. Edited and some dialog issues fixed

Special thanks go to my coauthor/editor Masterbroly without whom this story would never have been posted. And to DameM who pointed out the confusion caused by this chapter. And to all who choose to read this story. THANK YOU!**  
**

**CHAPTER 1**

A young man sat on the floor of his sleeping quarters. He was in meditation having been woken by a disturbing dream. The dream was of flashing blades and battle. He sat and tried to understand this dream.

The last time he had such dreams was two hundred years ago. They had heralded the battle with Etherion, The last demon lord to actively try to exterminate humans.

Yosho was deeply disturbed by this turn of events. As he pondered the implications of these dreams he suddenly became aware that he was being watched. His eyes snapped open and he had to suppress the instinct to deliver a devastating preemptive attack.

The prescience felt familiar. Instantly he placed it. It belonged to one of his current students. He looked at the sliding door to his room it was opened a fraction of an inch just wide enough for someone to see inside.

Glancing at the digital clock at the side of his bed he noticed that it read seven thirty. Retuning his attention to the door called, "Good morning Ayakia, is every thing all right?" there was a small gasp from the other side of the door.

And then the door opened. The girl in the door way was seventeen she was tall and had long black hair with red tips. She had a mild look of surprise on her face as she replied, "Everything's fine sensei. I was just checking if you where ready to have breakfast. It's ready if you want some." Yosho smiled.

"Alright I'll be down in a few minuets." she closed the door as she left. And Yosho stood up and went to his closet. He took out a set of training clothes. They consisted of the standard loose fitting pair of dark cloth paints. And a white vest type shirt held together by a cloth belt tied at the waist.

After he put on the clothes, he left his room which was on the second floor of a two story dojo complex. It was built in the old style. With a ten foot stone wall surrounding it, the complex was arranged in a square around a central training courtyard.

On the north side was the bath house. The east wing was the living quarters. And the west wing was the indoor training facilities, the east north and west wings where connected forming a large u. the south side was left open to extend the training yard and providing access to the gate.

As Yosho descended the stairs his thoughts once again retuned to his dream. 'What did it mean?' he mused; obviously it was foretelling a great struggle, But with what? Surely no other demon lords had risen; Etherion was the last arch demon to raise, To Yosho's knowledge anyway.

But what really disturbed him was the subtle shift in the balance of the elemental powers of the world that he had been feeling. It was as if someone or something was generating a massive amount of power.

Enough to alter the balance, and the only beings that he knew of that could do that where high dragons like him or an arch demon.

Yosho was so engrossed in his thoughts that he ran into a boy of about seventeen knocking him over. Jarred out of his thoughts Yosho looked at the boy he had just ran into.

Berating himself for being so careless, He said "sorry are you all right?" as he reached down to help the boy up.

The boy looking up at Yosho replied. "Yeah I'm fine." as Yosho helped him to his feet he asked "Yosho sensei what's the matter, is some thing wrong?"

Yosho studied the boy as he composed his answer. The boy was about an inch taller than Ayakia and he was well muscled with his hair cut short in the same style as Yosho's.

Where as Ayakia was lithe and graceful liking a stalking panther. He was more solid and forceful in his appearance. He stood solid and strong, his eyes held intensity rarely found in one so young. Many assumed this was from his training with Yosho.

"No nothings wrong Neji I was just thinking. You heading to breakfast, care to walk with me?"

Neji smiled and said "sorry but I just finished and there are a few things I have to take care of." and with that he turned and walked away toward the bathhouse.

Yosho shook his head and with a small chuckle continued on to the dining hall. 'So serious that one' he thought as he entered the dining hall, Yosho immediately noticed that the dining hall was suspiciously quiet.

Glancing around Yosho confirmed that the hall was in fact empty. Which was strange as Ayakia usually used any plausible excuse to be in the same room as Yosho especially at mealtimes? 'Hmmm… I wonder what she's up to.' thought Yosho as he sat down at his usual place at the head of the long dining table.

It was built to accommodate ten to twenty people. Sadly the dojo hadn't had so many students in a long time. As Yosho began to eat he noticed a note by the small bowl of rice and natto that was a part of his usual breakfast.

The note read as follows: Sensei when you are finished please come to the training hall. Sincerely Ayakia, ps. It's important.

As Yosho was reading this Neji and Ayakia where in the training hall, Arguing fiercely. "You're late!" accused Ayakia poking Neji in the chest. "Did you bring it?"

"Sorry I ran into Yosho sensei." replied Neji rubbing the spot that Ayakia had just poked. "And yes I brought the boken; I figure we have about ten minuets before he gets here. Is every thing ready?"

"Of course!" replied Ayakia tossing her long hair. Ayakia was dressed in a training uniform similar to that of Yosho and Neji with the same loose fitting dark pants but the shirt was different it was designed to protect her modesty. Instead of the vest type shirts worn by Yosho and Neji. Hers was a pull over type with a v neck design. Loose for freedom of movement but still formfitting.

She was very popular at the nearby high school. Although she did not attend as a student she did go as an assistant to the kendo club that Yosho instructed there on occasion.

He found that her presence at the club drove the male members to higher levels of competition and skill in an attempt to impress her. This was one reason for the boken. Another was today also happened to be Yosho-sensei's birthday, and she had spent weeks planning this surprise party. And nothing was going to mess it up this time.

"So this is what you where up to, Ayakia." startled Ayakia whirled around with a yelp. And there stood Yosho. Turning back to Neji. "You said we had ten minuets." Ayakia growled through clenched teeth.

"No I said we had about ten minutes." Neji corrected, "He obviously crossed the courtyard instead of walking through the bathhouse."

Turning back to Yosho, Ayakia said in a small voice "surprise" looking up at Yosho's amused smile. She suddenly burst into laughter. Through the fits of laughter she said "Happy birthday sensei, one of these days I'm going to get you though."

Yosho was amused he had forgotten that this was the day that his current identity was supposed to be born. And every year since her fifteenth birthday Ayakia had tried to "get" him with a surprise party.

So far she hadn't met with success. Although Yosho appeared to be an athletic twenty-five year old male. He was actually closer to four hundred years old. And those centuries of honing his skills in both his physical and magical combat had left him hyperaware of his surroundings.

"So how long have you been planning the party?" he asked. Ayakia blushed and in a sheepish vice said

"Three weeks, and you ruined it by taking a shortcut!" it was at this point Neji chimed in with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yeah should of thought of that one huh." Ayakia's face went scarlet as she tuned on him.

"Oh you are going pay for that!" she yelled as she charged him. Not wanting any bloodshed Yosho intervened.

"Alright that's enough you two." he said as he placed a hand on Ayakia's shoulder. "Unless of course you intend to show me how much you have improved as your gift this year."

With one last glare at Neji Ayakia replied "No sensei we ordered this for you." and with that Neji brought out narrow cloth sleeve. Stitched into the cloth with silver thread was an oriental dragon. Yosho could immediately tell that it was a custom made boken. And was probably very expensive.

When he pulled the boken from its protective sleeve he noticed that it wasn't made of wood. Instead it was made of a high density polymer; it also had the oriental dragon engraved into the blade portion of the boken. The dragon carving was painted silver as well. On the other side of the blade the engraved dragon was facing in the opposite direction.

Yosho's smile was broad and joyful. "Oh! This is too much it must have cost quite a bit, you shouldn't have." it wasn't often but every now and then his students did surprise him. He was completely blown away by their astuteness.

Once again Ayakia blushed "I'm glad you like it sensei." that's when Neji stepped in.

"Sensei there is something else, but I don't think it's from us, but it came in the same shipment as the boken." with that he handed Yosho a wooden box that was about ten inches long. On the box was inscribed strange crest.

Ayakia suddenly looked very confused "are you sure Neji?" she asked "I know for sure that I did not order it."

"Yeah I'm sure it was in the same shipment." Neji replied.

Ayakia shook her head in an attempt banish the confusion. "Well what does it matter it's obviously for you sensei why don't you see what's inside."

Yosho ran his fingers over the box's lid he couldn't quite place it but the crest was familiar to him. As if he had seen it before.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Ayakia asked with an impatient tone.

"Alright, alright I'm opening it." unlatching the clasp Yosho opened the box. Lying on a red velvet cushion was a dagger. The blade was about eight inches long. Double-edged and tapering to a point. It resembled an English poniard. But the blade was modified as if it where made for ritual use only.

Etched along the perimeter of the blade was fine line work made to look like a tongue flame running the length of the blade? The wooden hilt was stained a deep black contrasted by a brilliant ruby that served as the blades pommel.

When Ayakia saw the ceremonial blade she felt an immediate flash of envy, instantly followed by intense annoyance. How dare someone upstage her gift?

She started to say something then she noticed that Yosho wasn't smiling any more. In fact his mood had changed so quickly and violently it frightened her. His happiness and lighthearted teasing of a moment ago where gone. Replaced by an intensity that she had never seen from Yosho before.

It scared her she began to reach out to Yosho when suddenly Neji grabbed her wrist. She shot him a glare but all he did was shake his head. The look that he gave Ayakia said "I wouldn't do that if I where you" trying to determine the source of her sensei's distress, she glanced back at the blade of the poniard.

That's when she noticed the message engraved into the blade; it ran down the middle of the blade. Inside of the border formed by the carved tongue of flame. This was what it said:

_The veil has fallen_

_And the line drawn_

_The blood of the innocent calls_

_For the champions vengeance_

_To strike like the hammer's mighty blow_

_Will the slumbering dragon wake?_

_And heed the call_

_Or shall the defenseless in darkness fall_

Ayakia was confused it was as if someone who knew Yosho sensei had deliberately sent him the dagger as a message. One she could not make head or tail of. She resolutely decided to solve this mystery one way or the other.

Neji was also confused by the message. But what worried him more was Yosho's reaction to the message. Until now he had never seen Yosho so shaken. Whatever the verse carved into the blade of poniard meant it was obviously very bad news. After coming to that conclusion Neji resolved to help in any way possible.

But for now Yosho-sensei needed his space and he knew that it was dangerous to push Yosho for answers when he wasn't ready to give them.

With those thought Neji turned to Ayakia and whispered "let's go, obviously there is something personal between Yosho sensei and someone."

Ayakia turned Neji and whispered back "No! I'm staying right here and getting some answers, right now!" She started to take a step toward Yosho, when Neji shot her a glare that froze her in mid stride.

"Don't be stupid Ayakia; you know how Yosho-sensei is when he gets like this. He'll tell you what's going on when he's ready and not before. So let's just leave him alone for a while."

Ayakia reluctantly nodded "I know Neji but it scares me when he's like this." with that Neji and Ayakia turned to Yosho to find him staring at the blade and its cryptic inscription. Neji cleared his throat, jarred out of his thoughts Yosho looked over at the two teens.

Immediately noticing the looks of concern Yosho heaved a sigh and said "I'm sorry Ayakia I didn't mean to ruin your party for me with all my brooding."

Concern evident on her face "what's going on sensei?" Ayakia asked.

"I don't know Ayakia, not yet anyway, but obviously someone is in need of my help and they went through a lot of trouble to get my attention."

Suddenly Ayakia clenched her fists and defiantly proclaimed. "That's where your wrong sensei they went through a lot of trouble get our attention, we're in this with you sensei!"

Neji stepped forward "I agree with Ayakia, we're in this together."

Yosho's heart swelled with pride "all right then, the first step is to find out who sent this poniard, and more importantly why." then Yosho smiled mischievously "But first to make up for my brooding at my own birthday party. How does dinner at Oniguri tonight sound?"

Both Neji's and Ayakia's eyes lit up. Oniguri was a wildly popular local restaurant that made some of the best food in the area. Not to mention that it was the teen's favorite restaurant. It also happened that Yosho knew the owner so he had no problem getting reservations.

Yosho turned to his students and suddenly flashed a wide smile "Oh by the way seeing as it's my birthday and all I've decided that you can have the day off go have some fun for a change." Yosho chuckled to him self at the dumbstruck looks on his student's faces. "Go on you guys have been training hard lately and everyone needs a day off every once in a while."

Finally the two concerned teens relented to there teachers logic and left. But Ayakia resolved to stay close to Yosho as she usually did she didn't know why but she found her self feeling conflicted recently.

Ever since she had found her way to Yosho's gate after her uncle had abandoned her in the area of his home. And even through the devastating psychological trauma of having her only remaining family deny her very existence. And Yosho subsequently taking her in as one of his students, she had come to see him as a strong older brother.

She knew that he would never abandon her like her uncle had. But recently she noticed her feelings had started to change. And the scary part she realized she liked the change. She had grown close to the man she saw as her older brother but she wanted to get closer still. The problem she wasn't sure if he wanted the same thing or if he was even aware of her feelings.

It was with these thoughts that Ayakia headed to her room instead of following Neji out of the gate to where ever it was that he went when he had a day to him self. Yosho watched his students leave the training hall.

With a sigh he walked over to the phone on the wall picking up the receiver he dialed the personal cell phone of one Hitomi Hisami owner of Oniguri restaurant. As he waited for her to pick up. Yosho silently berated himself for being complacent. Because he believed that the human race was safe with the defeat of Etherion that his duty was at an end he was a fool!

He was torn from his thoughts by a cheerful greeting

"Yosho! How are you? It's been a while. Longtime no talk as it where, how have you been?"

Smiling to himself Yosho answered "I'm fine, hey Hitomi I was wondering if you could spare a table for me and two others?"

"Of course you know your welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Hitomi we'll see you around eight tonight."

"See you then" was the reply.

With that Yosho walked to the training yard he was about to do something he hadn't done in nearly two hundred years. Striping off his shirt exposing his well muscled torso. Sat down in the middle of the training yard and opened himself to his power. It had been so long since he had used it but it answered his call instantly.

After a moment began generating a massive amount of power he sent this power out spreading ever wider in his search for what had disturbed him. To Yosho's surprise he almost immediately felt two powers respond to his them where young and not fully awakened yet but it definitely was a response to his energy.

One was close but moving away at a slow pace but one was in his dojo. They felt familiar with a jolt he placed it those powers belonged to his students. He was so surprised that he lost his focus and the energy wave he was using to search with dissipated.

His eyes snapped open and there was Ayakia standing on the balcony overlooking the courtyard her blue eyes wide with astonishment.

Not willing to be far from Yosho Ayakia had decided to go to her bedroom and read one of her magazines for a while she had just settled into her bed when she suddenly had a strange experience it was almost as if a powerful wave of energy just washed over her.

The energy thrummed along her nerves it wasn't painful but it did send a tingle down her spine. But stranger still was the response it was as if something in her had come alive and sent a pulse of energy back along the wave that had engulfed her. Once again not an unpleasant experience but defiantly out of the ordinary. Overcome by the curiosity she decided to follow the pulse of energy to see where it went.

She followed it. To her surprise it leads her to the balcony looking down her breath caught in her chest. She saw Yosho sitting in the middle of the court yard shirtless with his eyes closed. Now lately that alone would be enough to drive her wild but this time she also noticed something else he was glowing a strong blue color not unlike the color of a lightning bolt.

She also noticed a wavering shadow around him almost as if he where sitting in a ring of fire. When his eyes snapped open and he looked at her she could have sworn that his eyes had changed. Instead of the usual shade of blue they were now a darker blue with a large ring of silver around the pupil, and the pupil had changed from the round one like that of a human to the vertical slit of a cat or snake. All she could do is stare down at her teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well hears ch 2 sorry for how long it took to get this out. Combination of schedule changes at work and writers block had me stymied for a while. But that's life, incidentally at 32 pages this is the longest anything i have ever written. hope you enjoy please review suggestions and constructive criticism is always welcome but please be civil about it flames are not necessary. Edited and fixed diolog format

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the characters of Rosario+vampire that honor belongs to Ikeda Akihisa I just borrowed them for my story. however the ocs Yosho, Neji and Ayakia as well as the base story are mine

As always special thanks to my editor/ coauthor MasterBroly and to DameM who pointed out the grammar errors and diolog format issue.

And in case any one was confused on the last chapter:

"speaking"

'thoughts'

**"altered/demonic voice"  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yosho and Ayakia just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. He with his blue-silver eyes with the seemingly demonic pupils and hers wide with astonishment or fear Yosho couldn't tell.

But in fact it was only a few seconds when suddenly he felt Ayakia's energy level drop 'Shit I was afraid that this would happen' thought Yosho as he leaned forward.

Time seemed to slow down around Yosho as for the second time that day he did something that he hadn't done in two hundred years. As Ayakia fell forward rolling over the balcony railing. Yosho was already moving, faster than human perception he had covered the distance between the spot where he was sitting to the edge of the balcony overhang in a fraction of a second.

Planting his left foot on the ground so hard it actually left a small crater in the hard flagstone, He converted his forward momentum to upward momentum. As he rose upward he caught Ayakia in mid air. To dispel their extra momentum he performed a simple summersault when he was just passing the rail with his upward momentum spent gravity took over from that point.

Yosho landed in such a way that his body absorbed all of the shock. Yosho quickly carried Ayakia to her room after laying her on her bed he placed his right hand on her forehead.

He growled to himself 'Damn my search wave pulled too much energy from her too quickly.' she barely had enough energy left to keep her alive. Yosho quickly started channeling a large amount of his own energy into her of course he had plenty to spare so it was no problem for him any way.

After a few moments he had stabilized Ayakia, leaving her in bed Yosho hoped that when she woke up she would think that she dozed off and had a strange dream. Yosho was still kicking himself over how stupid he had been.

'You stupid ass if Montero were here you'd be climbing out of a smoldering crater in the ground for that damn stunt of yours.' Yosho mentally screamed at him self as he walked down the stairs and out to the courtyard he actually stepped into the crater his foot left as he jumped to catch Ayakia.

Once again growling to him self as he accessed the power he had obtained from Etherion. , The last arch demon of the earth tribe, And used it to close the crater, leaving no evidence that it had ever been there.

After closing the crater Yosho continued across the training yard, when he was roughly to the spot where he had been sitting. He froze and again cursed him self for being so stupid. He had been so preoccupied with saving Ayakia from the fall. He had completely ignored the presence that now asserted itself on his senses. Snapping his head to the right he turned to see who had witnessed the use of his powers. And there stood Neji near the gate that was slightly ajar as if it had slipped from the boy's hand to swing closed of its own accord.

For the second time that day he had seen that astonished almost fearful look on one of his students faces. And he felt ashamed for causing that look. He had to correct the situation that he had allowed to occur. In a blink of an eye Yosho was standing in font of Neji he placed his right hand on the boy's forehead and reached for his thoughts, in doing so Yosho found himself watching the events as Neji saw and felt them.

(This is what he saw)

Neji was walking leasurly along the side walk. He had no particular destination he had decided that he needed to take a walk. To clear his head and order his thoughts, after the events that took place in the training hall.

His thoughts kept returning to the inscription on the poniard that was sent to Yosho. The more he thought about it the more he became convinced that it was not an overly elabrate cry for help from a single individual. No it was more like a reminder of a forgotten or neglected duty.

Just as this thought occurred to him Neji was stopped dead in his tracks. Suddenly he felt as if a powerful energy wave had just washed over him.

Although slightly disconcerting the enrgy wave didn't feel hostel. In fact something felt familiar about it but he just couldn't place it. No what worried him was the sensation of some unkown part of him awakening and responding by sending a pulse of enrgy back along the wave.

Neji found the sudden loss of some of his energy taxing but manageable. Looking around Neji guessed that he was about half way between the gate to the dojo and the end of the block, so he decided to go back to the dojo and see if anyone else felt the strange wave of power.

Neji opened the gate just in time to see Ayakia walk out on the balcony over looking the training yard with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. Following her gaze down to the center of the court yard he saw Yosho sitting on the ground in a standard meditation pose.

Neji suddenly noticed that Yosho appeared to be glowing, blue not unlike the color of a lightning bolt.

As if that weren't strange enough, the next thing that happened, Neji would have never believed was possible if he hadn't seen it himself. Ayakia had suddenly fainted and collapsed in just the right way that she rolled over the railing that ran around the balcony.

To Neji's total amazement Yosho just vanished. Only to reappear crouched on the balcony with Ayakia in his arms. As if he had just landed there from a jump. With one smooth motion he stood up and effortlessly caried Ayakia inside.

Neji just stood there slack jawed, His mind refusing to accept the information that his senses had just provided. After a few minutes, Yosho walked out of the dojo by way of a side door that leads to the courtyard. When he suddenly stoped that's when Neji noticed the small round crater in the flagstone. A crater that Neji knew hadn't been there a few minutes ago.

Neji was totally dumbstruck at what happened next. After Yosho lifted his foot out of the crater, Yosho held his hand over the crater palm downward and slowly closed it in to a fist. And the impossible happened again. The crater in solid stone closed as if the stone had turned to water and flowed back into the void left by some recent unknown forceful impact.

After the crater was closed Yosho continued to walk back to the spot where he was sitting. Suddenly he stopped and his head snaped around as if he had just relized that Neji was standing there.

Nejis eyes locked with Yosho's and to his surprise he noticed that Yosho's eyes had changed. They were a deeper blue than they normally were and had a ring of silver in them. But the most prominent and disturbing change were his pupils. They where no longer round, but had become vertical slit's the overall effect was almost demonic.

(End memory sequence)

"S-Sensei what is going-" Neji stammered. Before his sentence was even finished, Neji's view was blocked by the palm of Yosho's right hand.

In his left ear he heard Yosho quietly whisper "Forgive me Neji but you just aren't ready for this reality yet." And with that Neji felt a strong pulse of energy flow through him and every thing went black.

Yosho easily caught Neji as the boy started to fall forward. 'Having ones memory altered is never an easy experience.' Yosho thought as for the second time in the span of three minutes he carried one of his students inside, carefully climbing the stairs so as not to disturb the unconscious boy.

Yosho had never particularly liked this "talent" as Montero called it. The ability to reach into another's mind and shape it any way you see fit. Though undeniably useful in certin situations, it still gave Yosho pause to violate the sanctity of ones mind in that manner.

What really surprised Yosho was the way the boy's power instantly came to his defense. Even though it was done instinctively and with out a clear focus, Neji did resist Yosho's power even for the briefest of moments. Granted he wasn't permantly erasing the memory of what happened just now, only sealing it until Neji was in a better position to understand what he had seen.

Even now with the seal just placed and in theory at it's strongest. Yosho could sense it already beginning to falter, as the boy's power sought to undermine it. 'Hmmm… With the proper training, he could become a powerful element master.' thought Yosho. He suspected Ayakia was the same.

After placing Neji in his bed Yosho glanced at the digital clock on the boy's nightstand. It read eleven thirty. 'What a stellar day it's been, in three hours I've revealed my preseance to any being of power in a fifty kilometer radius. Nearly caused the death of one student and literally played with the other's mind.' Yosho thought as he once again decended the stairs. 'After two hundred years of successfully blending in, why I suddenly decided to come down with a case of stupid I'll never know.' After a heavy sigh "Well what's done is done I can't change it now." quietly said to himself as he crossed the training yard.

Yosho entered the training hall 'well I have some time to kill. Might as well get a workout in.' Yosho's eye fell on his new boken. 'No time like the present to break in my new toy.' He waked over to the table where he had laid the boken. Picking it up him ran his hand down the leingth of the carved blade. Actually considering the material it was made of it was probably cast in the general shape of a sword and then trimed in to shape.

But regardless of how it was made the balance was perfect. It responded to his movments instantly as if it where an extention of his body. The tip tracing small circles in the air, propping the blade of the boken on his shoulder, Yosho walked back out into the courtyard. Settling into a ready stance Yosho began a few basic warmup exercises, Standard stretching mostly.

Once he was warmed up, Yosho adopted a neutral stance holding the boken in his right hand. Then stepping forward and bringing the boken up as if to block a strike or cut someone in half. After that first movement the boken was contsntly in motion as Yosho seamlessly went trough a set of kata of his own invention, As Yosho went through the familiar movements of his swordplay.

Soon Yosho found his mind wandering his thoughts kept tuning to his students, and how he had inadvertently drawn them in to his world. Suddenly Yosho skidded to a stop in a crouched position his boken in his right hand extended behind him as if he had just cut an advsary in half as he passed by. Standing up Yosho flipped the boken into a reversed grip with a flick of his wrist. Tucking the back of the polimer blade aginst the back of his right arm he turned and begaun to walk back to the training hall.

After a few steps he stopped a smile spread across his face as he noticed the presence behind him. At least she was alright, Shaking his head slightly Yosho continued to training hall.

Ayakia stood on the balcony over looking the training yard blushing, as she watched Yosho walking toward the training hall. 'Well at least part of my dream came true, Yosho-sensei is in the courtyard shirtless.' she thought to her self she had just woken up. Rembering her dream she ran to the balcony just in time to see Yosho end his kata.

She turned and walked back into the dojo "Well it's official Ayakia you got the hots for sensei, dreaming about him shirtless and saving you from a possibly fatal fall. Yeah that is a definite sign that you are crushing on him." she whispered to her self when Neji opened his door and stepped out looking slightly confused.

As he stepped out of his room he nearly ranover Ayakia. Jared out of her thoughts Ayakia looked over at the boy who had just exited his room. She noticed the confused look on his face and it concerned her. Neji rarely was confused about anything and it was usually a bad sign.

Then the thought occurred to her. "Hey, Neji didn't you go for a walk?" Neji's eyes snapped up as if he had just noticed her.

"Oh hi yeah I did, although I don't remember coming back or crashing in my room." Ayakia smile 'so that's what this is all about.' She thought.

"Well knowing you. You probably got lost in thought and came back here with out realizing it."

Neji smiled "Yeah your probably right, anyway have you seen Yosho-sensei?" at this Ayakia blushed a little

"yeah I saw him a few minutes ago. Looks like he just finished his workout,"

Neji stroked his chin like he was thinking about something then he shook his head, looking back at Ayakia "hmmmm if he just finished his workout then he's probably heading to the bathhouse for a shower."

Ayakia felt her cheeks begin to burn as her blush deepend at the thought of Yosho in the shower. Casting about for a distraction she looked at the clock on the wall it read two thirty. She grabbed Neji's wrist "hey I'm starving lets go to the kitchen and get something to eat." with that she dragged Neji down the hall.

Yosho sat in the middle of a large heated pool. It dominated most of the bathhouse. It wasn't meant for bathing, there where shower stalls for that. No the pool about four feet deep was there for relaxation after along day of training at the dojo. It was large enough to accommodate up to 30 people comfortably. It also had a retractable divider incase of a mixed bathing situation, or if someone is extremely modest and wishes for privacy.

A ledge ran around the inside edge of the pool serving as a bench for the occupants to sit on if they so choose. Once again his thoughts turned the events of today. First the dreams that usually herald a great struggle involving Yosho himself. And then the warning that was inscribed on the poniard, Yosho was sure that the poniard was sent by Montero. 'Neji doesn't know how close to the mark he was.' Yosho thought, Once again he cursed himself a fool. After he had defeated Etherion two hundred years ago, He convinced himself that his duty was done. Over the past two centuries he had become complacent.

Then his thoughts turned to his students. He had not meant to fully awaken them. But the deed was done and there was nothing that he could do about it, like it or not they where now a part of his world. Though he had already suspected that they where of the blood line. So he had already begun their training in the ways of the elemental magi. The first step was to strengthen their bodies and teach them to master their spirit energy. This energy goes by many names chi, chakra, and reiatsu just to name a few. While true it has nothing to do with the actual magic. But it does teach control which is critical if a user loses control in the heat of battle he or she could destroy his or herself, consumed by their own power. It also made them a more effective warrior.

When it came to his students Yosho's first instinct was to protect them and viciously rip the throat out of the treat. But in this case he knew all he could do is, give them the tools and training they need. In time he could train them to be truly powerful elemental masters, time he feared he did not have. 'looks like I have to step up their training' Yosho thought, that's when he noticed the current that had developed in the pool.

The water swirled around him as if it where flowing down the drain of a bath tub. Yosho looked around for the cause, when no cause became apparent Yosho relized that it was him. He was releasing a small amount of chi. it was the rotation of the chi around him that was causing the curent.

'There I go again, brooding and not paying attention to what I'm doing.' Yosho thought as he clamped down on his energy. , Effectively cutting off the flow.

Yosho waited till the water stopped swirling around him. Once the current subsided he stood up "well, I guess it's time I got out, there are a few things I need to do before we go to the restaurant tonight."

Yosho's stomach growled as he reached the edge of the pool. Grinning to himself "but first lunch!" he went to a closet in the dressing area of the bathhouse, and dressed himself in some everyday street clothes. Today he chose a pair of loose fitting jeans and a black tee-shirt bearing the symbol of his dojo on the back.

Yosho was walking down the hall towards the mess hall. His thought once again turned to his neglected duty, and the ominous dream that had awoken him this morning. Dreams of that nature always heralded the coming of a great conflict.

The only problem, the dreams never told him who his opponent was or when the battle might take place. Another thing that disturbed him was the subtle shift of balance. This was disturbing because it meant that someone or something was gathering a massive amount of power.

To Yosho's knowledge only two beings where capable of accomplishing this feat, the first were demons or more specifically demons who have gained enough power to rise as an arch-demon or demon lord. The other was a member of his own kind, a high dragon. 'It's possible that a hostile demon lord could have risen in the last two centuries.'

Of the two possibilies Yosho was hoping that it was just some new demon lord with something to prove. That he could handle, while still a formidable enemy demon lords were still limited to only one elemental alighnment.

High dragons on the other hand where infanitly more dangerous, if only for the fact they could use multiple elements. This was necessary to fulfill their role as gaurdians of the balance.

Yosho himself commanded three elements; every time he defeats an opponate of sufficient power he gains their ability as his own, Provided that he doesn't already have that ability. If he does, the absorbed energy strengthens his existing powers.

Such are the laws of elemental magic, the strong survive and the weak are consumed. This process occurs with all members of the elemental bloodlines. It is called "Ascendance" it is how the balance is maintained when a user is defeated, which is one reason why Yosho first instinct is to fiercely protect his students. There are those who seek newly awakened elemental users just to slay them for their power. Yosho resolved to never to allow that to happen.

As Yosho walked down the ornate hall that lead from the bathhouse, he caught the sent of food being prepared. 'so I'm not the only one who thought of having some lunch' Yosho thought as he continued down the hall.

He also caught the conversation that was being held. Being what he was his enhanced senses really could be a curse as well as a blessing. Yosho did not particularly like to eavesdrop but he couldn't very well turn his hearing off.

"… Ayakia you don't understand, I don't remember any thing that happened after your surprise party this morning." Neji said sounding a bit concerned about that fact.

Ayakia's reply sounded exasperated as if she were reiterating a previous point. "And I already told you, it's no big deal you went for a walk and started to day dream and came back without realizing it." By this point Yosho was standing unnoticed just outside the door.

"So what were you doing while I went out for my walk?" Neji asked

"Oh ummm… nothing. I just went to my room and read one of my magazines and dozed off."

"Really then why are you blushing Ayakia? Huh, have a naughty dream about someone?"

This question was answered by silence. So Neji pressed the issue "So you did have one, come on Ayakia tell me who the naughty dream was about."

"No one I didn't have a naughty dream about any one!" came Ayakia's sharp retort.

"That's not what your face is saying Ayakia."

"I told you I did not have a naughty dream about anyone!"

Catching the shift in her tone Yosho decided to intervene before blood was shed. Opening the door and stepping trough Yosho called out "hey guys what's going on?" both teens turned to stare at him. First thing that Yosho noticed was Ayakia's face was indeed light pink and was rapidly deepening to a bright scarlet. Noticing her reaction to his entrance Yosho thought 'Seems that I've picked up another admirer.'

Neji glanced at Ayakia and also noticed her face going from a light shade of pink to bright red. Putting two and two together a victorious smirk spread across his face. Recovering from the shock of the sudden appearance of her "secret" crush.

Ayakia blurted out "sensei! What are you doing here?"

"Well Ayakia-chan the kitchen is usually where one goes to get lunch." Ayakia was speechless at this unexpected sarcasm.

Neji exploded into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Walking up to her with a kind smile, Yosho placed his hand on the stunned girl's shoulder.

"Sorry Ayakia I couldn't resist." with this she started to laugh. She was glad that Yosho had stopped brooding so much. Though she still wondered what had him so up set.

Ayakia found herself gazing into Yosho's eyes, she noticed for the first time a thin ring of silver circling Yosho's pupils. This suddenly brought her back to her dream about Yosho-sensei. Those blue-silver eyes with the demonic pupils that where so intense, it felt like he was staring into her very soul. Then Yosho blinked and the moment was gone. Feeling her cheeks burn with her blush casting about for some sort of distraction, Her eyes falling on the curry that was still on the stove, "Well if you're hungry we where about to have some curry, you can join us if you want."

"I'd love to; it's been awhile since we've had curry." Ayakia smiled and went to the cabinet to get the three bowls. After filling the bowls with rice she ladled the stew like sauce over it.

As she was ladling the curry over the rice, Yosho's sensitive nose detected the amount of the spice that gave the dish its name, it blazed through his sinuses as if he had just bitten into a piece of sushi that was mostly wasabi paste. It was all he could do to keep from sneezing to clear his nose of the smell.

"So did you make this curry Ayakia?" he asked as she set a bowl on the table at his usual place.

"Yeah I found the recipe online and wanted to try it, I hope you like It." they all sat down to eat. Yosho picked up his spoon and prepared himself for that first bite.

As Yosho was raising that first spoon full to his mouth suddenly a strangled cry caught his attention. Neji's face was rapidly turning red and he began to sweat profusely. Dropping the spoon out of his mouth Neji left the table and practically flew to the kitchen sink turning the cold water on full blast he begun to gulp down copious amounts of the cold liquid.

Rounding on Ayakia, his face still dripping with water, screaming, "What the hell Ayakia! Trying to kill us or something?"

Ayakia regarded him with a slightly hurt look. "What do you mean Neji? I followed the recipe exactly." Yosho noticed that she was already halfway through her own bowl.

"So anyway what was the recipe called Ayakia?" he asked.

"Hell Fire Curry, well what do you think sensei?" Ayakia replied.

Realizing that he was now committed to the course, Yosho took the plunge. It took all of his will power to not have the same reaction as Neji. The recipe was aptly named the spice hit instantly. It was like he had bitten off chunk semi-cooled lava. But after he got over the intensity of the spice it was actually quite good. After he had taken along drink from the cup of green tea that he customarily had with his lunch, "Well Ayakia, the flavor of the curry is excellent. But for Neji's sake next time tone down the spice ok."

Beaming at the complement to her cooking, Ayakia replied. "Ok sensei I forgot that Neji can't eat really spicy stuff." At this statement Neji who had been rummaging around in the refrigerator looking for something else to eat. Turned around and glared daggers at her. 'like hell she forgot.' he thought to him self. Of course all Neji's glare did was making Ayakia giggle.

The rest of the meal passed with the usual teasing and bickering between Neji and Ayakia. Yosho finished his meal thinking to himself how much they acted like siblings. In fact he had come to see them as younger siblings over the four years that he has taught and lived with them. He had never wanted them involved in his world but he knew it was far too late for that now. 'If I can't keep them out of my world then I will end this threat quickly.'

The current fight was stopped by the sound of Yosho's chair scraping along the floor as he got up. Noticing the look of grim determination on Yosho's face.

Ayakia started to worry again. "Sensei, Is something wrong?" Yosho looked up.

"No, nothings wrong Ayakia, just have some business I have to attend to that's all." he said taking his bowl over to the sink and washing it out.

Putting the bowl on the drying rack and turning around he noticed the worried looks that both teens cast in his direction. Then Neji spoke up

"business? What business sensei?"

Yosho briefly considered taking them with him. , but immediately dismissed the idea, "Oh nothing extremely important, the headmaster of a local private academy called a little while ago and asked me to drop by. I'm sure you would find it quite boring Neji." Neji didn't look convinced but didn't press the issue further. Glancing at the clock on the wall Yosho turned to leave. "Well guess I'd better get going, ill be back later don't get in to too much trouble while I'm gone ok."

"Yes sensei." was the prompt reply from both teens.

After Yosho left the room, Ayakia turned to Neji holding a finger to her lips. She waited until she heard the front door of the dojo close. Then she said "We are so following him."

Neji regarded her thoughtfully for a moment and then simply stated "agreed."

Having already changed into some street clothes the two teens left the dojo just in time to see Yosho turn the corner at the end of the block. Yosho seemed lost in thought as he walked down the street. Neji and Ayakia followed about half a block behind. Yosho never noticed them, his mind was so preoccupied with his desire to find the disturbance and remove it as quickly as possible.

After about twenty minutes of walking, Yosho entered a tunnel running through a small hill. He stopped and holding up his right hand palm outward and fingers spread wide. Yosho commanded "open" in a voice ringing with both authority and power. Instantly, a glowing blue ring appeared in front of him. Ancient script was just inside the boundary line of the ring. Without hesitation he stepped through the ring and vanished. A few seconds later the ring closed with a small snap.

When Neji and Ayakia reached the tunnel and looked in, all they saw was an empty tunnel. Surprised Ayakia turned to Neji "What the hell! Neji tell me you saw Yosho-sensei go into that tunnel.

" Neji replied, "Yeah I did."

"Then where is he Neji?" she yelled trying to fight the tide of panic that was riseing within her. Just then she heard the sound of a large vehicle stopping behind her. Neji's eyes widened with surprise. Turning around she saw an old bus had stopped beside to them.

The doors opened to reveal the creepiest bus driver that either of them had seen. "Can I help you kids?" he asked. Neji was the first to notice that the bus driver was not alone. He noticed that a boy and four girls where looking out of the windows at them. He also noticed there was a woman in the back of the bus all looking curiously at them.

"Well?" the bus driver asked gruffly but not unkindly.

"Maybe you can help us. We were with our sensei heading to the near by private academy and we seem to have lost him." Ayakia replied.

"Private academy, does she mean Yokai Acadmey?" asked the boy.

"Well that would be the only nearby private academy." answered the bus driver then turning to Ayakia and Neji. "Well in that case, I can get you to the school grounds and Nekonome-sensei can help you find your sensei." At the sound of her name, the woman in the back stuck her head out of the window and smiled at them.

"Well we don't have all day. Climb aboard!" the bus driver called to the two confused teens.

"Looks like we don't really have a choice. Come on Ayakia." Neji said as he ushered her on board. After the teens found a seat the bus rumbled to life and entered the tunnel.

Yosho stepped out of the tunnel and surveyed his surroundings. He found himself standing next to a scarecrow of sorts, but upon closer inspection, it was a sign. Yosho guessed it was supposed to mark some kind of bus stop. This was a school after all. Looking around, Yosho let out a low whistle. "Impressive view." he said to no one in particular. He was gazing out over a large sea, only the water was the color of blood. And in the distance he could see a large white builing with a blue roof. 'Hmmm. Western gothic architecture fitting for a school for monsters.' he thought to himself as he began to walk along the path leading to the academy. Soon Yosho was surrounded by dark knarled trees. He also noticed that the path was lined with tombstones. Yosho continued on at leasurly pace not concerned by his surroundings at all.

A man in white robes was sitting at a large desk in a dark office. The only light coming from the candles that were on his desk, and His glasses seemed to reflect the light in just the right way that one looking at him could not see his eyes clearly, calmly he reached for a small bell, and rang it twice. With this a girl entered the office from a side door. She looked about seventeen and wore a long black skirt with a gothic style black and pink corset and blouse.

"Yes headmaster." she said to the man in the white robes.

"Ruby-chan could you put on some tea? A guest will be arriving soon and we must be prepared." he said to the girl with a smile.

"Right away headmaster." and with that the girl turned and left the room.

Yosho was about half way to the school bulding when he found himself between two teenage boys in black and white uniforms. The boys roughly grabbed him by the shoulders and upper arms. This did not concern him as much as the fact that the boys where stronger than they should have been at that age. This immediately tipped him off that they were yokai.

Then a girl in the same uniform dropped down from an overhead branch. "Keito-sempai, Is this guy the one you wanted to catch?" one of the boys asked the newcomer.

"No it is not. Does he look sixteen to you Kojima?" the girl replyed in a terse tone.

"So is this how Yokai Academy welcomes it guests?" Yosho asked in a somewhat scartastic tone. To his surprise the girls answer was a slap to his face. Her pointed nails digging three furrows in his cheek from the force of her blow.

Turning her back on him and walking a few stepps away. "No one talks to the student police like that, especially human filth like you! We are the power in this school understand."

It was at that moment a wave of raw power washed over her and she heard the startled cries of the subordinates. Turning around she saw the unconscious bodies of her lackeys to either side of the path. In the middle of the path stood the man she had just slapped the three cuts from her nails already mostly healed. His aura of power surrounding him like a blazing inferno, Small rocks were levitating around him. She had never felt anything like this power before even when she faced the vampire Moka Akashiya. The man's eyes were different. They were a darker blue and the silver highlights showed in stark contrast.

But the most startling change was his pupils. They were no longer round human pupils. No, they were closer to the slitted pupils of a yokai. "Power you don't know the meaning of the word." Yosho said to her savagely. Cold fury dancing in his eyes, "Come little girl. I will show you the meaning of power." he growled and before Keito could even react she found herself being lifted into the air by her throat. Yosho lifted her easily in his iron grip. She found herself being pummeled by wave after wave of power. Each one the more intense than the last, the final wave so powerful it tore the jacket and shirt she was wearing to shreds. , leaving just enough of her shirt to cover her chest.

Unable to breathe, all Keito could do was gasp for air, her lungs screamed for it but it would not come and the hand at her throat burned her as if it where made of fire. It was at this point Keito felt absolute terror for the first time in her life. She was in the crushing grip of an unknown being that she had attacked. It was true that she had been in fights before but her opponents always fought to escape her.

Just before she blacked out, Yosho threw her to the ground. Gasping for air she looked up at the man that towered over her and trembled.

He stared down at her eyes cold as ice. "It was an attitude like yours that started the last human demon war; I lost many friends in that war before I ended it. And I will not allow that to happen again." Then as suddenly as his power flared to life it was gone. His eyes returned to normal and he stepped over her cowering form. After a few steps, he turned back to her and said "Little girl I could have taken your life and chose not to. Remember that and know your place." with that he turned and walked away.

After taking his seat on the bus Neji looked about sizing up the people around him. They were wearing what he guessed was the school's uniform. It consisted of white collared shirt, tan pants for the boy and for the girls a tan mini-skirt, with a green blazer. The mini-skirts where enough to make him blush, as far as he could tell only two of the five students in front of him were even in uniform. One was the only other boy on the bus who had introduced him self as Tsukune Aono. The other was a girl with long pink hair who introduced herself as Moka Akashiya.

The others where not in uniform as far as he could tell. Another girl who introduced her self as Kurumu Kurono, She had blue hair and an absolutely stunning figure and she seemed determined to show it off. She wore a white long sleeve blouse with a yellow sleeveless sweater that was tight enough to show off her rather impressive chest. Although she did wear the standard tan mini-skirt, when they first met, Neji noticed her eyeing Ayakia suspiciously as if she didn't like the fact that there was another girl whose figure rivaled her own.

The next girl introduced herself as Mizore Shirayuki. She had purple hair and was dressed in a loose fitting sweater. The top of which rested just below her shoulders revealing the straps of a black tank top. Once again the tan mini-skirt was present but she also wore long striped stockings. Hanging out of the corner of her mouth was the stick of a lollipop.

The last girl to introduce herself was Yukari Sendo. First thing that Neji noticed was that she was considerably younger than the rest of the group she looked no more than thirteen or fourteen. When asked about this, she proudly proclaimed that she was a child prodigy and had been skipped a head several grades. She was wearing a reddish-brown shirt with the standard tan skirt. But she also had about her shoulders a brown cape and on her head was a black pointed witch's hat underneath which her short black hair could be seen. And she carried a stick with a wire heart at the top and suspended in the heart was a five pointed star.

The woman identified as Nekonome-sensei was sitting a few seats behind Neji. Noticing him looking her way she smiled a warm reassuring smile. She was wearing a white short sleeved collared shirt open over an orange tiger print shirt, with a long brown skirt. Around her neck was a simple cord necklace with a large bell on it. The most curious thing about her was that two locks of her golden brown hair curled upward giving the illusion that she had a set of cat ears.

"Don't worry we'll find your sensei. If he had business at Yokai Academy then he'll probably be at the headmasters office." she said to him.

"So what school are you guys from?" asked Moka.

"Well I guess you could say that we are home schooled. Yosho-sensei made arrangements for tutors to teach us at the dojo." Ayakia answered.

"Why would you be home schooled at a dojo?" Kurumu asked confused.

"Because that's where they live. You big breasted airhead!" Yukari countered, ignoring the daggers that were being glared at her. She asked "So why do you live at this dojo and not with your families?"

Both Neji and Ayakia seemed to sink into their seats. They cast their eyes toward the ground.

"What? Was it something I said?" Yukari asked "I didn't mean to upset you." she said looking like she was on the verge of tears.

"You see, we're orphans. We lost our families four years ago. Yosho-sensei took us in and we've been living at his dojo ever since." Neji answered in a steady voice although his tone betrayed a bit of sadness.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories" the young girl wailed large tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Its all right Yukari-san there's no way you could have known." Neji replied with a kind smile. Seeking to change the subject Tsukune asked.

"So your sensei sounds like an awesome guy, what dose he teaches exactly?"

This time Ayakia spoke up. "Yosho-sensei teaches us martial arts mostly, although he is also a sword master."

"A sword master, There are people who still use swords?" Kurumu snorted. Ayakia glared daggers at her. Just then the bus came to a stop and the door opened

"Well end of the line, Welcome to Yokai Academy." The teens stood up and exited the bus. As they did, Neji heard a dark chuckle from the driver's seat. Turning to the bus driver he asked

"What's so funny?" The bus driver's glasses flashed and for a moment Neji thought his eyes glowed red.

"Oh nothing son, just be careful. Nothing around here is what it seems, well almost nothing."

Neji raised an eyebrow "What's that supposed to mean?"

The bus driver chuckled again "You will find out soon enough boy. Now run along, the others are waiting for you."

As Neji stepped off the bus he ran into Ayakia who was standing there slack jawed "hey why did you stop like that?" she just pointed, turning his attention to the direction that she was pointing. His eyes widened in shock as he found himself staring out over a large body of blood colored water. He could only stand there rooted to the spot. The only thing going trough his mind was 'where the hell are we?' He was snapped out of his reverie by a light touch on his shoulder. Turning he found himself face to face with Nekonome-sensei.

"Come on, lets go if you want to find your sensei." she said with a playful smile.

"Yeah let's go!" Moka called cheerfully grabbing Tsukune's right hand. Kurumu grabbed his left hand and pressed her body close to him.

"I'm not letting you take my destined one Moka!" she spat those words at her love rival. At this point, the scene resembled a tug of war match between Moka and Kurumu with Tsukune as the rope.

Then Mizore made her move "No he's my lover and future father of my children." she said wrapping her arms around him from behind. Not wanting to be left out Yukari grabbed Tsukune around his middle and clung tightly to him.

Forgotten for the moment Neji and Ayakia just stood there watching the tug of war play out. Ayakia turned to Neji "Tsukune-san seems to be quite popular with the ladies doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he seems to be. Do you think I should help him out?" Neji replied still watching the five students. She nodded. Neji stepped forward and loudly called "Hey he won't be much good as a boyfriend to anyone if you girls tear him apart."

With this statement, all of the girls remembered that there was an audience present. All five teens flushed bright red. In the awkward silence that followed Ayakia stepped forward "Right then, lets go. I assume we head down this path." indicating the road to the school. Rubbing the back of his neck, Tsukune smiled sheepishly and started forward, the girls following suit.

A short distance down the path Tsukune caught up to Neji "Thanks I thought that they were really going to tear me apart this time."

Neji's eyes widened a bit in surprise "This time? You mean what happened is a regular occurrence?" he asked, the other boy's silence spoke volumes. Neji smiled a wide mischievous smile "Come on having three hot girls fawn over you all the time can't be all that bad now can it?" not watching where he was going Neji bumped in to Ayakia who had suddenly stopped.

Looking around her Neji found out why. There sitting in a slight depression was a girl with long black hair in the remains of a black and white uniform. She had her knees hugged to her chest and was sobbing uncontrollably while rocking back and forth. Her hair was covering her face but she looked to be a third or fourth year student.

The group of girls catching up stopped their conversation. Kurumu and Moka recognized the girl instantly. "What happened here?" asked Ayakia. Kurumu pointedly ignored the sobbing girl placing her hand on the ground she scanned the scene. A sudden groan caught Moka's attention glancing over at source of the sound she saw a boy also in a shredded uniform at the side of the path. Yukari found a second boy at the other side of the path in the same condition.

Kurumu stood up indicating theSobbing girl "looks like Keito and these two messed with the wrong person. Of course that's judging by the blast marks on the ground, and by the state of their clothes."

Moka's expression showed concern. "Who could have released this much energy?" not noticing the looks of confusion on Neji's and Ayakia's faces. It was at this point when Nekonome-sense arrived on the scene. She had been lagging behind enjoying the walk.

She immediately went into action. Walking up to Keito and putting a hand on her shoulder "Keito-san can you tell me what happened here?" Keito looked up at Nekonome with tears streaming down her face. A look of absolute terror crossed her face

"s-so much power, and those eyes so cold. Cant breath can't…" then she was lost in another wave of sobbing, and said nothing else.

Nekonome was shocked that something could rattle the hardened member of the disbanded student police. She knew of the incident between the news paper club and the student police, which ended with the student police being disbanded due to their false accusation that Tsukune was human. And the resulting fight between Kuyou and Tsukune where Kuyou was defeated proving him wrong.

Shaking herself out of her reverie 'what are you doing? This is no time for trips down memory lane. It's time for action' she admonished herself.

Glancing around Nekonome placed one of Keito's arms around her neck and hauling her to her feet. As she did this she said to the group. "She's in shock and needs to get to the infirmary. Kurumu, Mizore could you help with getting these other two to the infirmary as well. Moka, Tsukune take Neji-kun and Ayakia-chan to the Headmaster's office and report this to him while you're there." glancing at Yukari "Go with Tsukune and Moka Yukari." the young witches' eyes lit up and with a wide smile she moved over to where Moka and the others were standing.

Kurumu and Mizore didn't look happy about leaving Tsukune alone with their love rival but they said nothing and moved to help the now semi-conscious boys to their feet.

Ayakia turned to the others in her small group "Well I guess we should get going. Where is the school?" she said.

Moka answered "Its up this path you cant miss it."

"Right then lets go." Neji said continuing up the path. The others quickly catching up,

"So what did you mean about someone releasing a large amount of energy?" Ayakia asked Moka. Catching the look of warning from Tsukune Moka chose her words carefully.

"Well there are some "people" who have the ability to release and use large amounts of energy generated by their bodies." To Moka's surprise Ayakia's lit up with comprehension.

"Oh you mean like the ancient warriors who could release and use their chi?" she asked.

This time it was Tsukune who answered "yeah I guess you can think of it that way." 'wrong kind of energy though' he thought to him self.

Neji walked along listening to the conversation. But he was paying more attention to his surroundings. He couldn't put his finger on it but something had put him on edge. He had this sense of foreboding. Like he and his companions where being stalked by some unknown beast.

Then Neji felt something, the best way he could describe it was like a flash of murderous intent followed by a pulse of energy. If his training with Yosho-sensei had taught him nothing else it was to trust his instincts. With out a second thought Neji reacted.

"Ayakia, Watch out!" he shouted as he pushed her aside with his shoulder. The next thing that he felt was intense searing pain in torso then blackness claimed him as he lost consciousness.

Blown off his feet Neji sailed between Tsukune and Moka. His body caught Yukari a glancing blow as he flew by, his larger mass sending her spinning in to the woods next to the path, Before finally hitting the ground about fifteen feet away.

Thrown off balance and stunned by the concussion of the explosion beside her Ayakia found herself face down on the ground with some thing heavy holding her down. Before she could recover she was roughly hauled to her feet and brought before a boy who looked about eighteen he had long blond hair and his golden eyes where shinning with malice.

"Human trash." was what he said as the boy backhanded Ayakia across the face knocking her unconscious, and busting her lip. Turning his attention to Tsukune and Moka who where trying to reach each other but where restrained by two large boys. "Aono, Akashiya surprised to see me? Did you really think it was over when you beat me last year?" a malicious grin spread his face. "Well you were wrong. And now you and your new friends will die."

With that the two boys restraining Moka and Tsukune struck them at the base of the neck rendering them unconscious. A boy came out of the woods on the other side of the path, "Congratulations on the swift victory Kuyou-sama." Picking up Neji "Although I must say this one is quite impressive, He seemed to be able to sense me shadowing them. And he not only detected your attack but took it head on and survived. Do you think he could be useful to us?"

Kuyou regarded the boy slung over his spies shoulder thoughtfully for a moment then his eyes narrowed. "No Kaname. Any friends of those two are _enemies_ of mine. Now come, there are preperations that must be made."

"As you wish Kuyou-sama." with that the group of yokai departed carrying their victems.

After she was sure they had left Yukari stepped out of the woods tears streamed down her face. She had wanted to save the two people she loved from the student police. But she knew that she was no match for all of them. Taking off down the path at a dead run her only thought was to get to the headmaster's office and get help.

Yosho had just stepped through the gate to the school when he was met by a girl in a blck and pink gothic outfit "Hello my name is Ruby, you must be the guest that the headmaster said would be arriving soon, please come with Me." she greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Ruby-chan, my name is Yosho, I was expected?" he said returning the smile and following Ruby.

"Yes sir, the headmaster called me to his office and told me you would be coming, and asked me to greet you." 'hmmmm the headmaster must have picked up on my power as soon as I stepped into the the yokai world.'

"Okay thanks and by the way please call me Yosho." he replied smiling kindly at the young girl. "So do you attend classes here" he asked.

"No I don't I work here as an asstant to the headmaster." Ruby answered.

"Oh? What brought you here to work then?" Ruby abruptly stopped and a wistful look came to her face.

"Many things happened, many many things. But then I met Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan and after helping me I found myself here." Yosho caught the slight blush that colored her cheeks when she mentioned the name Tsukune. Yosho had to fight to suppress the knowing smile that threatened to spread accros his face.

Changing the subject Yosho asked "So where is the headmaster's office?" brought back to the task at hand the teenage witch flushed a slightly darker shade of pink.

"I'm sorry Yosho-san it's this way please follow me." saying nothing Yosho followed the young girl allowing her the opportunity to get control of her embarrassment. The remainder of the trip to the head masters office was uneventful even with the occasionl curious looks from students as the stranger was escorted past them.

Soon the duo was standing in front of a large wood door. Ruby tuned to Yosho "Well this is the headmaster's office. Please go in he's expecting you, I will return shortly with some tea." with a small bow she turned and left him alone. Placeing his hand on the doorknob, after a deep breath he opened the door and plunged headlong into whatever fate had in store for him behind the door.

As soon as he had stepped through the portal Yosho instinctively moved his head to one side. As a white rectangular slip of paper sailed trough the space it had formerly occupied. Easily snatching the slip of paper out of the air, and easily reading what sutra was written on it in the darkness of the room. To his surprise it simply stated "Welcome".

Curiosity piqued Yosho casually strolled through the large darkened room. The darkness not bothering him he could see in near total darkness as well as he could in broad daylight, as he approached the figure behind the desk at the other end of the room the candels on said desk flared to life, revealing the face of the man sitting there.

Humph "should have gussed that you would have been appointed to be headmaster." Yosho said to the man who was now standing before him. For he was none other than Tenmei Mikogami the Dark Exorcist and demon lord of spirits, The exorcist smiled as he once again seated him self motioning for Yosho to take the seat opposite him.

"And thus the slumbering dragon awakens, and before you say anything yes I know why you are here." Yosho's eyebrow went up a notch.

"Really, And why exactly did I come then?" he asked.

"Simple you felt the shift in the balance and dropped by to see if ther was a new kid on the block making trouble, so to speak." Tenmei paused as Ruby entered the office with a tea set balanced on an ornate silver tray. Setting the tray in the end of the desk, she proceeded to serve the tea to the two older men. "Ah perfect timeing as ever Ruby-chan, thank you." the demon lord praised.

"Yes thank you Ruby-chan." Yosho echoed the young witch blushed at the praise and after checking that everything was alright retreated in to the deep shadows of the room. Yosho could feel her presence still nearby in case she was needed.

After the tea was served the former exorcist continued. "To be honest I didn't expect you to be here so soon, given your recent inactivity I thought that you would leave it up to us demons to put down the troublemaker." takeing a sip of his tea Yosho looked thoughtful for a moment then he answered

"Normally at this point I would be contented to do just that Tenmei-san, however recently I have been dreaming of battle and flasing blades. So are there any "new kids" on the block?" upon hearing this news the exorcist smile disappeared. He kenw from personal experience when the warrior before him had dreams of battle and flashing blades major events where afoot, the kind of events that required the dragon's personal involvement, clearly things where more serious than he had originally thought.

"Unfortunately no theres not and trust me the other lords and I would know." Yosho set his cup down on the desk his expression becoming more serious.

"I was afraid of that. Just so you know I may have to call on your oaths before this is over then." it was Tenmeis turn to look serious.

"We remember the oaths that you extracted from us at the end of the last war. Know that when the time comes the council of lords will stand ready to assist you." Yosho's face brightened a little at the last statement.

"Thank you, though you relize that if it is not a new demon lord making trouble then theres only one other possibility." the exorcist actually frowned.

"Of that I am well aware, a rogue member of your kind is a threat to us all." was his firm assertion.

"I know that only too well Tenmei-san, thanks for the information." then cracking a small smile he continued "I suppose it would be rude of me to leave with out atleast finishing the tea Ruby-chan went through the trouble of preparing for my arrival." glad the gardians dark mood had lifted at least alittle, the exorcist replied.

"Yes it would be rude of you" he said as Yosho once more took up his tea. "Speaking of information I hope you didn't harm the student who crossed you erlier." the exorcist continued. After swallowing the sip of tea he had taken Yosho answered the accusation thrown at him.

"You know I would never harm a child even if they are considered nearly out of that stage of life. I simply taught her a lesson on the word power." the exorcist's eyes widened behind his reflective glasses.

"Her it was a female; did she tell you her name?"

"Yes she said her name was Keito, and she claimed to be a member of the student police. And after slapping, and calling me "human filth" she claimed that the organization was the power of the school, which promted my little demonstration." silently grateful that it wasn't a certain silver haired vampire who had been taught that lesson.

Then his mind processed the dragon's words. "Wait you said the student police! That's not possible I disbanded them myself last year." He said incredulously. Yosho's eye brow went up a notch again.

"Really, you must tell me the story." it was said so innocuously that a casual lisitner might have dismissed it as mear curiosity. But the headmaster knew better, it was not a request.

With a sigh the lord of spirits related the events of last year including his allowance of Tsukune Aono to study at the academy, the first human to ever do so. This Yosho approved of, as Yosho heard of tsukune's exaceptance of and friendship with the newspaper club dispite their knowledge of his humanity. Yosho smiled at his companions actions so far and that smile only got wider when herd that least three of the newspaper clubs female members had developed feelings for the human boy. Tenmei even covered Rubys arival due to her encounter with Tsukune and the newspaper club.

'Sounds like Tsukune-san has made quite the spalsh perhaps I shoud meet him.' Yosho thought as he listened to the boys adventures with the female dominated newspaper club. Then the tale took a darker turn with the entrance of the student police, and their attempt to force the newspaper club to disband. And by the time the exorcist got to the entrance of Kuyou and his attempted exicution of Tsukune under the charge of being human Yosho's face was twised into a deep scowl. Eyes narrowed in to angry slits. As Tenmei wraped up with Tsukune's rescue and how Moka had injected him with a large amount of her own blood to save him from certin death during Kuyou's subiqent attack on the roof of the school.

"Moka-chan did the right thing, but it means that he is no longer totally human right." Yosho asked Tenmei only nodded

"The volume of blood required to save him means that he is atleast half yokai now, I even needed to seal his yokai half away because he was not able to control it. Since then he has tried to get stronger in an attempt to control his new side."

Yosho looked lost in thought for a moment then quietly said "Perhapse I should have kept a closer eye on Yokai Academy after all ." the headmaster of the school visibly paled at this quiet statement. He paled not because of the words used but the tone that they where spoken with dripped with the righteous anger of a protector who had just found out about a grievous crime. He feared that should Yosho ever cross paths with Kuyou the boy would be the exception to Yosho's rule of not harming children.

It was at this point the door to the headmaster's office burst open and a girl of no more than fourteen came running into the office with tears streaming down her face, she was followed closely by Ruby. Both men looked up concern showing on their faces. The head master spoke first "Yukari-chan whats happened?" he asked as the girl dobbled over trying to catch her breath.

'Yukari, that's the name of one of the mebers of the newspaper club. Hmmmm thought she would be older.' Yosho thought to himself the girl stood up still crying. After one last deep breath the young witch cried out

"Kuyou has taken Moka and Tsukune again, and he took Neji and Ayakia too!" Yosho's half full tea cup hit the floor and shattered having slipped from his grasp.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is ch 3 hope you guys enjoy it.

**Special Thanks: **As always my friend and coauthor masterbroly. also to Zanzibar1 and Seraph darkfire for leaving reviews on the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **the story and ocs Yosho,Neji and Ayakia are mine. the characters of Rosario+vampire belong to Ikeda Akihisa

I have changed up the key a Little bit

"speaking"

_"inner-self/ inner voice"_

"**spell or ability"  
**

**Chapter 3**

The sound of Yosho's tea cup shattering on the floor startled the young witch into silence. As she finally registered the presence of the young man sitting opposite the headmaster, in her single-minded rush to get help for the two that she loved and her new friends as well. She had not heard Ruby's warnings that the headmaster was in a meeting, or noticed that the older witch was even there. Now that Yukari had noticed him, something about this man that struck her as familiar.

As she looked at him the man left the chair that he was sitting in, and calmly walked the short distance between them and knelt before her so he could look her in the eye. His eyes where filled with concern not only for the students that were taken but also for her. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder and looking straight in to her eyes. The man spoke in a calm comforting voice and asked "What has happened little one?"

Normally Yukari would have bristled at the "little one" comment but he had said it so kindly so much like Tsukune, that instead she threw her arms around him like an older brother and buried her face in to his shoulder and released all of her lamentations.

Between sobs she told both the headmaster and the kind stranger of Kuyou's attack. With her face buried in his shoulder she did not see the brief flash pride light up the man's eyes when she told of Neji's heroics taking Kuyou's attack head on or the cold fury that replaced it.

Tenmei sat in his chair stunned not only at the news of the demon fox's renewed attack but also at the skill with which Yosho had handled the hysterical girl. He not only calmed her enough that she could tell them what had happened but had comforted her so that by the time she had completed her tale she was no longer crying, though she did keep her face buried in Yosho's shoulder. Then the realization struck him and he said "I wasn't aware that the newspaper club had two new members Yukari-chan." raising her head from the dragon's shoulder she replied.

"Neji and Ayakia aren't members of the newspaper club. We met them when we were returning from our trip to the human world." then she went on to explain the circumstances of the meeting of the newspaper club and Yosho's students, and explaining that Tsukune, Moka and she were escorting them to his office to find their sensei that had business there.

The headmaster's glasses flashed as he said "Well Yukari-chan, you may have lost the students but have found the teacher." the young witch released her hold on Yosho and took a step back with a shocked gasp. Looking at the man now identified as the very same Yosho-sensei her new friends were looking for she noticed the rueful smile he now wore.

"Guilty as charged." he simply stated. 'So Neji and Ayakia followed me even here, and look what happened when they did, because they did not know. Well secrets be damned they will know the truth.' Yosho resolved silently now that Yukari had released him he stood to his full height. The young witch notice his eyes harden as he did so. 'He's going to go save them.' she thought joyously. Placing his hand on her shoulder again he asked gently

"Do you know where the student police would have taken them Yukari-chan?" steeling her resolve the young witch nodded. Turning to the exorcist, Yosho said "alert your infirmary to be ready. I can not promise there will be no one injured this time especially if any of them are foolish enough to stand against Me." the headmaster shivered at those words he remembered quite clearly what had happened to the dragon's last opponent.

"Very well but please try not to kill any one who does choose to stand against you, remember most of the students here won't recognize you as the adults do."

Yosho nodded his understanding, "I know Tenmei don't worry there will be no slaying today but those responsible for these crimes will be punished. And I promise the student police will not rise again after I have torn it down." the last part of his statement was aimed at Yukari who looked worried about their return for another attempt.

Yosho once again knelt before Yukari with his hands behind his back catching her confused look he said "Come on Yukari-chan climb up we'll be able to move faster if I carry you." nodding her understanding she nimbly climbed upon his back wrapping her arms around his neck and sitting on his interlocked hands. Once Yosho was certain that the young girl was secure he stood back up. "Alright Yukari-chan hold on tight because we will be moving extremely fast until we reach the edge of the woods." and with a surge of power they vanished.

Tenmei could faintly hear the cries of surprise as they reappeared somewhere on the first floor only to vanish again. He looked over to Ruby who was standing rooted to the spot too stunned to even speak at their sudden disappearance. Suddenly a look of extreme worry crossed her face as she was a close friend of both Yukari and the rest of the newspaper club.

Catching on that the exorcist was looking at her she gave voice to her worries. "Do you want me to follow them, will Yukari-chan be safe?" to the teenaged witch's surprise the headmaster shook his head.

"That won't be necessary Ruby-chan. And before you begin protesting here are my reasons. First there is no way you would be able to keep up; I wouldn't be surprised if they have already reached the forest. And second right now Yukari is probably the safest she has ever been or likely ever will be."

Ruby stared in disbelief "How can you have so much faith in a stranger who isn't even a yokai headmaster?" she cried. Tenmei acutally smiled when he heard this.

And surprised Ruby by asking her a simple question, "Ruby-san what do you know of the two demon lords Roxis and Etherion?"

She had to stop and think for a moment then she answered. "They where both demon lords who initiated wars of extermination against the humans three hundred twenty five and two hundred years ago respectively. Both were slain by an unknown warrior, the current prevailing theory is that the warrior was a half demon who chose the human side of the war as records show the warrior had matched each lord blow for blow before slaying them."

The exorcist clapped his hands at the flawless recital of what was considered old history. "Very good I see you have visited the library, but there is one thing that was inaccurate about what you just recited. And that is the warrior in question wasn't half anything he is from one of the oldest and most powerful blood lines around, I won't tell you what he is for that is not my place, but I will tell you this much that "unknown warrior" just left with Yukari-chan in tow."

Ruby's jaw hit the floor "Y-Yosho-sensei was the warrior that killed both Roxis and Etherion? How is that possible, how do you know this headmaster?" she asked shocked.

"Simple Ruby-chan I witnessed him slay Etherion and heard about Roxis directly from Yosho-sama and I'm inclined to believe him, now if you don't have any further questions I would suggest going to the infirmary as Yosho-sama instructed after you do that would you please gather the rest of the newspaper club and bring them here so I can explain the situation to them."

Ruby smiled her worries put to rest simply stated "Yes headmaster." and left his office closing the door behind her.

Yukari was so surprised when Yosho started moving that she nearly let go of him. She had felt the surge of power from him and she noticed that time appeared to slow down as they began moving. She had not realized what Yosho-sensei had meant when he said that they would be moving at extreme speed at the time he had said it. And she could not suppress a small cry of fear as Yosho had launched off the third floor balcony.

Landing in a kneeling position on the first floor and to the students in the area appearing to have materialized from thin air, only to vanish again as Yosho released another pulse of power. Leaving her witches hat to float down after its owner, after they were underway again Yukari relized that she hadn't felt any of the impact from landing on the first floor.

'This is how Gin-sempi must see the world when he's moving at full speed.'(AN: elsewhere on campus a certain perverted werewolf was given away by sudden sneeze) she thought as she felt a surge from beneath her as Yosho cleared the school's fence in one mighty leap. Landing on the other side without even breaking stride Yosho continued on their passing marked only a gust of wind displaced by their movement and the occasional appearance of the duo as they cleared obstructions or changed direction.

Before long the young witch found her self staring out in to the forest. "Alright Yukari-chan which way do we go?" Yosho asked kindly. It took a moment for Yukari to get her bearings but she soon located the correct path.

"That way Yosho-sensei." she said as pointed off to a small path that was to their left. Yosho once again took off but a slower pace this time, while they where still moving quite fast the witch noticed that time did not seem to slow down.

After about ten minuets of running down the path Yosho had noticed a flicker of movement to his left and reacted instantly. Planting his right foot solidly on the ground and reversing momentum he leapt back avoiding the gigantic boulder that had landed where they had just been.

Landing about ten feet back the way they had come from. When a large boy in the black and white uniform of the student police stepped out onto the path cracking his knuckles he smiled evilly at the man caring the young witch.

"Oi go back to where you came from if you know whats good for you." the boy called to them obviously trying to intimidate them, Yosho was unimpressed.

"I don't have time for this, first art of binding **Ketsugō kusari." **Yosho growled. Yukari's eyes widened in awe as chain of energy appeared in a circle several layers wide around the boy blocking their path. Realizing the danger the boy tried leap out of the ring formed by the chain but it was too late. The chain tightened around the boy until he was immobilized its weight pulling him to his knees.

The young prodigy knew she had just witnessed a powerful binding spell. But she couldn't figure out how the man that carried her so easily had done it. He had used no focusing tool or incantation. Two things that all she knew as a witch told her were required to work magic. But Yosho didn't give her the chance to ask. After their assailant was securely bound they were off again.

Moka was the first of the four teens to regain consciousness, thanks in no small part to her true self sealed within her. That half of her was raging that Kuyou had dared to lay hands on herself and Tsukune. Looking around she finally located him her eyes widened in shock. The boy had been bound to a bar with a short chain at his wrists and suspended from the roof of the chamber that they were in; he was positioned directly in front of her. His feet were on the ground but just barely. Moka was sure this was done to cause as much pain as possible.

He had been severely beaten his blazer and shirt had been torn off of him to display the damage, she was sure the only reason he had survived the beating was because of the blood that she had injected into him even sealed as he was it still made him far more resilient than a normal human it also meant that he healed faster, The sight only fueled her inner-self's rage even more. "Tsukune!" she called out.

At the sound of her voice the boy opened his eyes. She noticed that they were glazed over in pain. "M-Moka-san." came the weak reply before his eyes closed as he lost consciousness again.

A groan pulled her attention from her beloved. And her eyes fell on Neji chained to another bar and suspended in the same fashion' to Tsukune's right. The remains of his ruined shirt had been removed reveaing his well honed muscle structure. She was shocked to see the ragged burn across his chest and upper torso from where he had taken the attack that she was sure had been meant for her. He had also been beaten mercilessly on top of absorbing the attack.

Moka's true self had been watching as well. She had watched with great interest as the boy that had quickly become friends with her other half intercepted the attack. She had noticed a brief flare of power from the boy. The flare of power had been instinctive. It was probably what had saved him. 'hmm perhaps there is more to these two than their letting on' thought the sealed half of Moka's nature.

Then she noticed her other half struggling against their bonds _"Hey idiot stop that we are bound with silver chains, we aren't going anywhere for the time being." _

"I know but I feel so helpless." her other half answered.

"_That's the point idiot Kuyou is going to make us watch as he kills Tsukune and Neji first." _

"Neji are you alright, Neji answer me!" announced Ayakia's return to consciousness. Moka turned her head to look to her right the other girls' condition looked much well than the boys. Though their was a nasty looking bruise on the side of her face and blood still trickled down her chin from her busted lip.

Both girls had been spared the severe beatings that the boys had endured. But they were bound to chairs directly in front of their counterparts giving them front row seats to the impending execution.

"Neji answer me damn it!" Ayakia called to the still unconscious boy, fearing that it was already too late for him.

"_Hey quiet her down she's making too much noise. He's not dead yet he just suffering from energy depletion." _Moka's inner self said roughly, within the pink haired girls head.

Moka's blue-green eyes widened slightly as she realized what her other half had said. "Energy depletion, wait you mean that when he stopped the attack he expelled all of his energy."

"_Don't tell me you didn't notice! How else could a seemingly normal human take an attack from a yokai of Kuyou's level and survive, you naive little girl!" _Moka's inner-self berated her.

Thinking quickly Moka glanced over at the girl in the chair beside her and was about to say something when the boy in question opened his eyes and groaned he tried to move only to discover that he was chained to a bar above his head.

He was obviously in a great deal of pain, but he bore it well. Looking around with pain filled eyes he located the girls. "A-are you girls alright?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper clearly all he could manage given the amount of damage his body had sustained.

"We'r fine, how are you feeling?" Ayakia answered concern evident in her voice a hint of anger colored her tone as well.

"I've been better." Neji said with halfhearted sarcasim "Should have known you would get the better deal out of this mess you always do." he continued only to groan as an involuntary chuckle caused his wounded torso to protest the action.

Tsukune fully regained consciousness during the exchange between Ayakia and Neji. He found himself staring down at Moka. Her face told him every thing he needed to know. It had not been a nightmare he was back in the hands of the student police, and this time the rest of the newspaper club were probably not going to make it in time.

Suddenly the rest of the chamber was flooded with harsh blinding light. Revealing the remnants of the student police, they were mainly the high ranking third and fourth year students. But there were also a few new recruits from the lower grades.

Among them was their leader. Kuyou stood at the front of the assembled members. Golden eyes shining with malicious glee, His victory was assured he had snatched the two credited with his personal defeat right out from under the noses of their friends at the newspaper club, and as an added bonus he had captured two humans in their company. Oh yes vengeance was going to be sweet indeed.

"Well what have we here, awake already? I must say I'm impressed." Kuyou said in a mocking tone as he confidently swaggered to stand between the two bound boys. Then he roughly grabbed Neji by the chin and dragging him around to show the assembled member of the disbanded organization the burn on the boy's torso. "I mean it, this one shouldn't have even survived but he did, and now that he's awake we get to play with him some more."

With that he let Neji go and the bar returned to its original position and jolting the boy mercilessly. Causing the boy extreme pain but to to Kuyou's disappointment the human did not cry out but endured the pain in silence. 'I won't give him the satisfaction.' Neji thought as he suffered in silence.

"And look at this the mighty hero, the one who defeated me last year, how far have you fallen." the kitsune gloated as he struck Tsukune in the stomach causing the boy to cough up some blood.

Ayakia could stand no more, her sapphire eyes blazing with anger. She raised her voice to defy her captors. "Keep you damn hands off of them you bastard. Your not worthy of even being in their presence!" she declared glaring at the one responsible for the suffering of the boy she considered family, and that of her new friend. She felt her rage building to a level it had never reached before.

Then she felt something else build within her. It felt as if a fire had just ignited in the core of her being her rage fueled this fire into a raging inferno. The energy just kept building and building within her.

Kuyou turned his attention to the the girl who had dared challenge him. His eyes narrowed dangerously "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that you human bitch. I am the power of this school and I will do as I please." he said raising his hand to strike her.

The strike never fell. Because at that same moment the heavy metal door at the end of the chamber was blown out of the door frame its hinges having given way from the force of the attack. The door smashed in to the far wall of the chamber before falling to the ground in a twisted heap.

The room was suddenly flooded with an energy signature that none of the yokai present had felt before. Every one able to was staring at the now gaping hole in the wall, Expecting the rest of the newspaper club to storm trough the ruined door, But to almost everyone's surprise only two people calmly stepped trough the door.

The assembled members of student police did not recognize the man appearing to be in his mid twenties but they immediately recognized the girl he still carried on his back.

Ayakia knew that she wouldn't be able to see the new comers but she didn't need to, somehow she knew he had come. Her rage faded taking with it most of the energy that had been building within her but the small fire remained.

"Tsukune hang on help is here!" Yukari called to the boy that was one of the two that she loved.

Tsukune's eyes widened with surprise. "Yukari-chan, she's here?" he asked. He hadn't noticed her as she was being carried by Yosho.

A smile spread across Neji's face as he answered "yes and she brought Yosho-sensei with her. Just watch Tsukune things are about to get intense."

Moka had felt the energy as it flooded the room, its magnitude frightened her. But what frightened her more was she was sure that whoever was releasing it was capable of releasing so much more.

"_That's right even you recognize when someone is holding back. Someone who wields true power has arrived. Perhaps we will get to join the fight." _Moka's inner-self mused.

Yosho stood at the end of the chamber and surveyed the group ahead of him. 'Never thought I would fight children, but then again I wasn't much older than they are now when I took on the mantle of guardian my self.' he thought to himself. Turning his head to the right he whispered "Yukari-chan I'm going to have to put you down now." he said feeling her release her hold on his neck in response.

Yosho unlocked his his hands and allowed Yukari to slide down his back. Once she was on the ground Yosho reached in to the collar of his shirt and pulled an amulet out. Sliding the chain over his head he turned and handed the amulet to Yukari. "Here Yukari-chan this will protect you."

Yukari gasped as she looked at the amulet that Yosho had just handed her. It was made of gold and cast in the image of a western dragon. It was standing on its hind legs holding a round crystal in its clawed front feet. The dragon's wings where spread wide with the tips curling forward towards the crystal as if they were shielding it, She could also sense that it had a powerful enchantment laid on it. Slipping the chain over her head she replied "Thanks Yosho-sensei." she replied but he had already turned to face the student police.

Kuyou glared at the interloper he wasn't concerned with the witch he could take care of her at his leisure. But what he could tell from the energy signature that this guy was putting off he was at least as strong as the vampire when her seal was released. Making him the bigger threat, "And who the hell are you supposed to be bastard. Why are you here this does not concern you." he challenged the man now standing protectively in front of the young witch.

"My name is Yosho and I have come to free those that you have taken and to punish you for your crimes. If you surrender now I will be merciful and allow the headmaster to decide your punishment." was the reply. Yosho's deep timber resonating through the chamber, He could already see the weight of his ambient power overwhelming the younger members of the group.

Kuyou started laughing it was cold cheerless laughter. "Crimes, what crimes have I committed?" the kitsune shot back.

Yosho was now walking towards the four bound teens with their captor standing in their midst. "You have taken an organization of protection and service and perverted it into one of fear and oppression. You have executed the abduction and attempted murder of Tsukune Aono simply because you suspected him of being human. And when he defeated you in combat proving you wrong and leading to the student police being disbanded you ambush him and his friends, and torture them to satisfy your own thirst for vengeance. It is for these crimes you are being punished."

With each crime listed Yosho's voice got colder and more deadly. "Surrender now or face an opponent who is neither bound nor sealed." The dragon stated as every step brought him closer to his prey.

The kitsune smiled darkly "I think it is you who should surrender. Last time I counted there were more of us." he said his captives forgotten for the moment.

"So you choose to fight, very well but remember you and those who choose to follow you into battle were warned." with those words Yosho vanished only to reappear four feet from Kuyou in mid air his body twisting bringing his right foot around for a powerful kick to the kitsune's chest.

Kuyou had no time to react his eyes widened in shock as he was sent flying trough the air to be imbedded in the wall of the chamber thirty feet away. Yosho skidded to a stop in a crouched fighting stance.

Neji and Tsukune who had seen the whole conversation as well as Yosho's first attack just stared. Tsukune in slack jawed awe and Neji in slight confusion 'why does that move seem familiar to me, have I seen it before?' Neji thought at his sense of déjà vu. Shaking his head Neji turned to tsukunes and said "See what I mean." the other boy just nodded.

As Yosho slid in to the girls field of vision Ayakia could not suppress her cry of joy or her instant blush. 'Kami, Yosho-sensei is so damn hot right now.' suddenly she flashed back to her dream from earlier that day. Just the thought of Yosho shirtless and catching her as she fell, It was enough to send a trickle of blood running from her nose. Moka's first thought was "Wow Ka-chan I bet he can kick as hard as you do!" (AN: Ka-chan is what I will have outer Moka call inner Moka when they speak.)

"_I doubt it, but I must admit he is impressive."_ was her inner self's dismissive response.

Taking advantage of the shock created by his attack he turned his back on Kuyou and holding his right hand in front of his chest first two fingers extended. He simply stated "Art of destruction **Seishin tsubasa." **his power output suddenly spiked and pieces of chain and rope flew into the air shredded by glowing translucent blades that appeared out of nowhere.

"Tsukune!" moka cried as she rushed forward and caught the boy before his legs could buckle under his weight.

"Moka-san." was Tsukune's response as he gazed into her eyes.

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Oi this is neither the time nor place for that, now move." Yosho told the two teens snapping their attention back to situation at hand. He was supporting Neji and was helping the boy back toward where Yukari was standing. Moka and Tsukune quickly followed.

They were about half way to Yukari when Kuyou was finally able to free him self from the wall "Fools don't just stand there attack!" he shouted at his subordinates. Snapped out of their state of shock three quarters of the student police promptly raised their hands and chorused "I surrender."

The remaining quarter launched them selves in to battle charging the small group. Suddenly several gongs sounded out indicating one of Ykari's favorite spells had hit its mark. To the young witches surprise several of her targets had been knocked cold. She had dropped the wash tubs on them as a means to slow down and distract the onrushing group of yokai. 'what the, how did my spell become so powerful?' she thought to her self she did not notice the crystal in the amulet shining a pale blue-white.

Yosho however noticed the shining jewel. 'So the dragon stone has resonated with her, it is truly hers now.' he thought suddenly he felt an energy spike behind him. Reacting instantly he slipped out from under Neji's arm "Ayakia!"

"Right sensei" came her reply as she gracefully caught the injured boy. And supporting his weight began to move towards Yukari once more.

Yosho turned just in time to meet the fireball head on. With an explosion the area around Yosho was obscured by a cloud of smoke. 'ha got him' Kuyou thought triumphantly tired of games the kitsune had launced a full power attack. A cheer rose from the remaining loyal members of the student police.

Moka and Tsukune were standing next to Yukari staring at the cloud of smoke. Turning to Moka Tsukune placed his hand on the rosary that was hanging from her neck. "Moka you need to help him, he's powerful but he is still only one person he can't fight them all." with those words he pulled the rosary from its chain thus breaking her seal.

The explosion of yokai energy was immense. It rose from her in a towering column of light pink. Beyond the massive release of energy her physical transformation was striking. Moka's hair had gone from a light pink to shining silver; her figure had become more voluptuous. But the most striking change was her eyes had gone from blue-green to scarlet with the demonic silted pupils.

The release of energy had dispersed the smoke revealing Yosho. He was in an aggressive posture the smoldering remains of his shirt hanging from him in tattered strips. He calmly reached up and tore the smoldering cloth from his body. Ayakia's heart skipped a beat when she saw this.

The cheer from the student police members died in their throats. And they looked on him with fear in their expressions, the looks of fear where for the simple reason aside from the destroyed shirt the man was undamaged.

Feeling the release of Mokas seal Yosho thought to himself 'so the vampire has been unleashed. From the feel of her energy she is defiantly her father's daughter.' turning to her Yosho called "a pleasure to meet you my lady, if you don't mind I'll leave the others for you to play with, but Kuyou is mine."

Moka looked over the man that stood before her. His body was well muscled, but not overly bulky it was obviously the well honed body of a warrior of the highest caliber. And his aura of power was massive even now she felt its weight bearing down on her. Even restrained as it was, she was sure that they had seen only a fraction of what he was capable of.

She smiled showing off her fangs. "Of course who am I to deny my rescuer his vengeance against those who have harmed his students?" Yosho had noticed her voice had taken on a more mature almost seductive quality. Truly this was not the kind innocent girl of a moment ago.

'No this is not the vengeance of a teacher, this is the vengeance of an elder brother who has failed to protect his family' Yosho thought his eyes once again hardening "As you wish my lady." he replied turning his attention back to Kuyou. Moka had noticed the warriors eyes harden as he replied to her. A sudden realization struck her if meant protecting Neji and Ayakia he would kill them all and do it without the slightest hesitation or regret. That realization sent a shiver down her spine. Whether it was a shiver of excitement or fear she couldn't tell.

Kuyou stood rooted to the spot staring in disbelief at the man who had taken his attack head on just as the boy had but suffered no damage beyond losing his shirt. 'what the hell is this guy?' Kuyou thought. He was sure he now had the man's full undivided attention and for the first time his confidence began to falter.

'Perhaps it's time the boy had a taste of his own medicine.' Yosho thought as he ignored the sounds of the vampire exacting her own vengeance behind him, lifting his right hand fingers spread wide palm facing Kuyou he accesed his power. A fire ball sprang to life in his hand. Yosho launched his counter attack the fireball raced toward the kitsune with incredible speed.

Kuyou watched the fireball as it streaked toward him. "You think you can beat me with fire? Well you can't." he said as a rotating sphere of fire surrounded him. Yosho's attack struck a split second later and for a moment the fireball hung there contesting with the power of the wall of flame that it had contacted. Then slowly the fire ball began to break trough over powering the shield that the kitsune had created. 'This is not possible; we are the strongest of all fire wielders. How am I being over powered?' thought Kuyou as the fire ball struck him and exploded.

Yosho waited for the smoke to clear. He knew the fireball wasn't going to do much damage but he hadn't done it to damage the kitsune he had done to force the boy into his most powerful form. When the smoke cleared Yosho wasn't disappointed. Kuyou stood in the same spot. His hand was scorched from where he had caught the incoming fireball. The fur on his arm was singed. The fox ears that were now protruding from his blond hair were twitching in annoyance. Five flaming tails lashed the air. He was standing on two feet but in stead of normal humanoid feet he was standing on fox's paws. 'Hmm a five tail, that explains a few things' Yosho thought.

"You fucking bastard, how dare you force me to reveal my second form." Kuyou raged at him. "YOU WILL PAY!" the enraged kitsune launched himself at Yosho. Only to be met as the older man closed as well. The two beings of power clashed the building trembling with the force of their blows.

Ayakia stared at the beautiful silver haired girl standing before her. "Moka-san i-is that you?" she asked not believing her eyes. She had just finished mercilessly kicking the attacking members of the student police into unconsciousness.

The silver haired vampire turned to the other girl and smiled showing off her fangs. "Yes Ayakia, this is my true form. The other Moka is a personality created by my seal." Ayakia noticed that her voice now had seductive undertone to it.

"What are you?" Ayakia asked still awed by the complete change in the girl that she thought she had befriended.

"I thought my fangs would have given it way, Ayakia I am a _vampire_." Moka replied transfixing her with her scarlet eyes.

Ayakia was too stunned by the revilation. "But that means if vampires are real…"

"So are other monsters." Neji finished the sentence for her, "Now I understand what the bus driver was talking about." then turning to Tsukune he asked "So what are you?"

"Me I'm human." the boy answered. 'well was human anyway.' he thought to himself as he unconsciously fingered the bracelet at his wrist.

Any further questions were lost as the building shook from battle that raged between Yosho and Kuyou, Drawing the teen's attention like a magnate.

Yosho had just been knocked back by a powerful kick from the demon fox. He slid backward several feet with his arms crossed in front of him. 'impressive he fights well and his form is excellent, but it's time I ended this.' he thought as he watched Kuyou rush towards him clawed hands ready to strike.

Yosho extended his right arm straight to the side. A glowing disk if energy appeared at his finger tips. Moka was watching intently now. 'he's going to end it now, I wonder how he will do it' the vampire thought.

Kuyou closed the last few feet with his opponent intending to rip the man's heart out of his chest. He was so intent on his attack that he did not stop to ask himself why the man was just waiting for him to attack.

Yosho did not have to wait long Kuyou was upon him seconds after the disc formed. Easily deflecting the thrust of Kuyou's attack Yosho pressed his finger tips to the kitsune's now exposed chest. "Seal of judgment **Hidoiga shirushi" **Yosho quietly stated.

Kuyou screamed the sound was primal; terrifying it was a scream of pure agony. His body convulsed as his muscles twisted upon themselves. But the pain did not cease it only intensified. The pain raced trough him in wave after wave of agony. Seconds felt like years all he wanted was for the pain to end, he would welcome death if it would provide a respite from this pain. Then thankfully the pain ceased Kuyou fell to his knees trembling he felt weak. He looked at his hands they were the hands of his human form. His eyes widened in disbelief he had not returned to his human form. He tried to call forth his power it did not come. "What did you do to me you fucking bastard?" Kuyou said his voice a horse whisper.

"I have burned a seal into your flesh; this seal has striped you of your powers as well as your true form. For all intents and purposes you are now human, you powers and true form will be sealed for at least two centuries. After that time your powers may return but they have been permanently damaged you will never again weld power grater than that of a one tailed kitsune. You will be forever marked as an outcast." Yosho replied in a voice that was cold as ice.

Kuyou listened to what had been done to him with growing horror. The thought of having to live as human for two centuries filled him with disgust. But on top of that the news that his power had been permanently reduced to that of a lowly one tail had sent him spiraling into despair. "Kill me, please just kill me." He cried falling on his face and groveling before the man that had just sealed him.

"No, this is the punishment that I have chosen for you. Now you will live to face It." was the reply as Yosho hauled the broken kitsune to his feet.

Tsukune had been watching the fight standing close to Moka. His beating had been severe but because of what Moka had done to save his life. He noticed that he could withstand more punishment than ever before, even sealed as he was his physical strength had increased as well as his ability heal.

He glanced over to Neji who had been forced to lie back by Ayakia. She knelt by his side watching him worriedly. To be honest the injuries that he had suffered at the hands of Kuyou were nothing compared to what Neji had endured. He marveled at the other boy's strength of will, even though Neji suffered terribly at Kuyou's hands he never cried out in pain. He had endured his torture in silence never giving his captors the satisfaction of seeing weakness from him.

'How did he get so strong?' Tsukune wondered to him self 'did he always have that strength or did he gain it by training with Yosho-sensei?"

His thoughts where shattered by Kuyou's scream of pain. Turning his attention back to the combatants his eyes widened. They were just standing there Yosho had his fingertips placed on Kuyou's chest and a glowing disc of energy had appeared, and Kuyou was screaming as if he were the one being tortured.

Turning to Moka he asked "What is he doing to Kuyou?" having missed the conclusion of the fight.

The silver haired vampire turned to the boy that even she had fallen for; she had a smile on her face and was clearly enjoying the pain of her former captor. "I don't know Tsukune, but it is no less than what he deserves for what he did to you. And I'm not talking about just this time either."

As Kuyou continued to scream Tsukune noticed that some part of him did take satisfaction from the fact that his tormentor was now going trough the most intense pain that he had ever felt, if his screams were any thing to judge by. Glancing back at the two figures, he was surprised to see that Kuyou had reverted back to his human form.

Finaly Kuyou's screams ceased and he fell to his knees before the man that had just bested him. Moka was watcing with a satisfied smirk on her face. Then she heard the malice the barely contained rage as Yosho explained what he had done to to the kitsune. She respected the man more by the second. And then when he refused to end Kuyou's misiery she thought to her self 'cruel mercy, I love this guy's style.'

She jumped slightly when Yosho's vice rang out "Hey you over there leave this bulding now! And take this trash with you." he commanded indicating Kuyou and the members who had chosen to attack. The he added almost as an afterthought he added "but do not go more than thirty meters from the exit." The remaining members of the student police jumped at his command but hurried to follow them with out a word.

The vampire was thoroughly enjoying the show of power from the man before her. She had to admit that he put on a great performance. He was merciless in battle and he knew how to issue orders. She wouldn't be surprised if it turned out he was a lord like her father. "This guy knows how to make things interesting, I think I will enjoy the show, but the fight is over and its time for me to go back" she said to Tsukune as she took her roseary from his hand. Just before she snapped it back in place she winked at him and said "Maybe he can help you accept your own monster Tsukune." she smiled as she fell against him her body and hair returning to their "normal" appearance.

He held her stunned at how her true self had guessed his thoughts. "Tsukune." called, Moka's kind voice he looked down at her and she was smiling up at him "she's right you know" then he felt her fangs sink in his neck. (Capuchu)

"Now is that really the smart thing to do right now miss? I'm pretty sure hes going to need that to heal." Moka jumped immediately pulling away Tsukune, she worled around to come face to face with Yosho. He had a knowing smile on his face.

She rapidly turned a deep shade of crimson, "I-I'm sorry, but his blood is just so good I can't resist." Yosho couldn't contain his lughter any more it reverberated through the now empty chamber.

"All I meant was you need to be more mindful of his condition when you do that, if he is hurt he will need that blood of his to regain his strength." Yosho said still smiling. Then placeing his hand on the boy's shoulder he asked "Are you alright Aono-san?" concern for the boy's wellbeing clear in his tone.

"I'll manage, Neji's injurys are far worse than mine." Tsukune replied. The hand on his shoulder glowed briefly. Tsukune gasped as a wave of energy surged trough him washing away his pain and fatigue.

"I see well in that case I will tend to Neji, your welcome to watch if you wish." Yosho said removing his hand from the boy's shoulder. Turning away from the two teenagers he was talking to he begaun to walk the short distance to where Yukari and Ayakia were worriedly kneling by a now prone Neji.

Noticing his approach Ayakia stood and rushed to him. Reaching him she buried her face in his chest and beguan to sob. Yosho wraped her in a strong reassuring embrace as he let her release her pentup tears into his chest as she resolved her emotions. For the past four years he had been her shoulder to cry on he was not about to abandon her now. After a short time her sobs lessened and Yosho released her from the embrace.

"Sensei hes hurt really badly, I don't know if there is any thing we can do for him." She said tears still streaming down her face. He noticed her busted lip and the large bruse on her cheek. Cupping her cheek with his hand a dim glow eminated from his palm for a breif second as the bruse and busted lip were erased from her features.

"Don't worry Ayakia it's not my specialty but I do have some skill in the healing arts." he said in a calm reassuring voice. Then he started walking towards Neji's pron form. When he arrived Yukari looked at him with saddness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yosho-sensei but I don't know any healing spells." she said large tears welling in her eyes.

"It's alright Yukari-chan I've picked up a few techniques during my travels. I learned this one from and old friend it'll have him up and about soon just watch." the girl's eyes brightened at the prospect of watching him work more of his magic.

Kneeling down next to Neji he examined his student's injuries. Noteing the large burn accros the boy's chest and upper torso, 'even with my healing that wound is going to leave a scar.' Yosho thought darkly. Closeing his eyes and taking a deep breath to center himself, Yosho held both hands about a foot above Neji's torso fingers spread wide. There was no incantaion no name for the spell just a pale green colored light that emanated from his palms.

Yukari and the others watched in awed silence as the dammage was repaired before their eyes bones snapped into place internal injuries repaired and the large burn was was reduced to little more than a ghost of a scar.

Neji was lying on the cold floor in a state of semi-consciousness. The haze of pain dulling his senses, he had heard the others talking about his condition. But he was only half listening, suddenly he felt a warm energy sink in to him. But it did not bring more pain as he had half expected. No this energy brought with it peace, it washed away his pain as easily as water cleansed him of dirt. He felt his broken bones mend and snap back into place. His internal injuries srank from the energy like shadows fleeing the light.

Finaly the energy moved from his internal injuries to the burn across his chest he noticed a slight tingle as the layers of skin that had been burned away were repaired. Then as suddenly as the energy flow had started it ceased.

Neji opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Yosho kneeling over him his eyes closed in concetration his palms still faintly glowing green. Sitting up Neji asked "Sensei you healed me, how did you even find us?"

Yosho opened his own eyes and looked athe teen he considered family, "Patience Neji I will explain everything in time." Yosho stood up and offered his hand to the boy. "So what do you say shall we leave this place?" he asked the group as a whole.

Grasping the hand that was offered to him Neji used Yosho as an ancor to pull himself to his feet. Looking his teacher in the eye he replied, "I think I speak for all of us when I say let's get the hell out of here!" the others nodded.

"Well let's go then." Yosho said a ghoste of a smile on his lips. Turning on his heel he started to leave followed closely by the others.

Ayakia brought up the rear as she followed the others. She was glad that the others could not see her at the moment. This was because she was fighting to supress the blood rushing to her cheeks and nose. Without thinking she had run to Yosho so he could comfort her as he allways did. While he had reacted as he usually did in those times allowing her to resolve her emotions while his presence sheltered and comforted her as he always did. But this time he had been without a shirt, and given how her feeling had started to change towards him it was enough to drive her wild.

She was relishing the remembered feel of Yosho's bare skin aginst hers, and had to fight harder to suppress the nose bleed that was threatening to erupt from her. She was torn from her fanatsies when she nearly ran into Yukari. They were standing at the foot of the stairs that led to the exit.

Yosho turned to the group the first thing that he noticed was Ayakia's blush. 'Bet I can guess what she was thinking about' Yosho thought to himself then shaking his head slightly. His face taking a serious look again, "Do you guys trust me?" he asked. The teens all nodded, Yosho smiled "Good because I thought that I would finish this with some fireworks." he said cryptically then turned and ascended the stairs.

Yosho led the small group of teens into the sun, as ordered the remants of the student police were standing outside not far from the exit. The dragon smiled sinisterly, "Those of you who did not attack have four days to report to the headmaster to recive your punishment for your part in what happened here today. For those who did dicide to fight, I'm feeling merciful and will allow them to escape with only the beating the recived from the vampire. There is one last thing that I want you all to witness, let it serve as my final warning."

With that Yosho turned and held his hand towards the open door of the under ground complex. A dark blue energy ball sprang to life; with a lazy flick of his wrist he sent the ball into the complex.

After a few seconds of nothing Neji whispered to Yosho, "Sensei what did you do?" he had whispered loud enough for the rest of the group to her him as well.

Yosho smiled and replied to the group "Remember the fireworks I was talking about, well their about to start what ever happens stick close to me understand." all of the teens caught the mischievous gleam in his eye and nodded their understanding. Turning to face the student police once again many of whom wore puzzled looks.

Yosho had his hands behind his back with three fingers extended. Then he retracted one finger so only two remained. Neji and the othes caught on and closed ranks behind him. Then there was one finger.

Suddenly the ground was rocked by a masive explosion. And a large jet of flame issued from the entrance to the complex. It washed over Yosho's group engulfing them. Neji and the others watched with awed expressions as the fire swirled and danced about them but they felt no heat. Soon the flames disapated revealing the group protected by a dome of shimmering light, the student police stood rooted to the spot jaws agape. The light vanished Yosho stepped forward as the weakened underground structure collapsed upon itself. "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" he roared it only took seconds for the larger group to disperse and dissappear.

Turning to his students Yosho said "Well I guess it time we headed to the headmasters office, if I know Tenmei he will have two verry worried girls in his office by now." Tsukune visably paled as he remembered Kurumu and Mizore. Yousho laughed and said "Let's go."

(Headmaster's office)

Tenmei sat be hind his desk with his finger tips pressed thoughtfully together as he wated for the two girls' inevitable reaction to the situation that he had just explained to them.

"TSUKUNE HAS BEEN WHAT!" both girls yelled in unison.

"As I said before Tsukune-san and Moka-san has been taken by Kuyou again." the exorcist replied calmly.

The blue haired succubus slamed her fist on his desk causing some of the candles to jump in to the air, "We need to go save Tsukune!" then after thinking about it a minuet "Oh and Moka too." she added.

Tenmei smiled as he replied "That is not nessacery Yosho-sama is quite capable I assure you. In fact I'm expecting them to return any time now."

Both girls looked confused "But how…" Kurumu started to say when she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. And Tsukune walked in to the office followed by Yosho and the others.

"TSUKUNE!" both girls cried together as the rushed to him and wrapped him in their arms, the thought of fighting over him never crossing their minds.

* * *

glossary:

Ketsugō kusari=binding chain

Seishin tsubasa=spirit blades

Hidoiga shirushi=mark of the damned


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sorry for the long wait the chapter took a little longer than I thought it would to write. Not to mention schedule changes at work and other life issues forced me to put the story on the back burner for a while.

In other news I have decided to branch out into solo fics as such I will be trying my hand at a Naruhina fic which will hopefully be posted soon.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rosario Vampire. However the OCs Yosho, Ayakia, Neji, and Shara are mine as is the original plot for this story.

Special Thanks: as always Masterbroly for being a sounding board for my ideas and for helping me edit and proofread this story. And to Zanzibar1 who has reviewed almost every chapter of this story thanks for your support, You rock!

Any way enjoy and please review suggestions and ideas are welcome.

**Chapter 4**

Yosho stood quietly watching the scene unfold. 'So the boy has caught the eye of a succubus and a snow woman as well as a vampire. Three demons well known for their skill in the arts of seduction, and for their relentless pursuit of what they want. No wonder he paled when I mentioned these two earlier.' Yosho thought smiling to himself. Glancing around he saw Moka beginning to tense up, Yukari had already started to raise her wand. Recognizing the warning signs, Yosho decided to intervene before there was a fight over the boy.

"Now girls give him some air. He is still recovering from his ordeal." he said drawing attention to him. Both girls' eyes snapped to him. The blue haired girl's eyes appraising him with the skill of a predator.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" she challenged him defiantly.

Yosho took a breath to reply to the challenge when Ayakia spoke up, "Kurumu, show some gratitude, Yosho-sensei has just rescued your friend and the guy that you like!" she retorted harshly. Yosho noticed the temperature in her immediate vicinity started to rise. 'So her powers are starting to manifest.' Yosho thought.

Kurumu's jaw hit the floor when the headmaster had mentioned Yosho in his explanation; she was picturing an old man in robes. Not the young man without his shirt that was standing before her.

"Thank you for helping Tsukune-kun, Yosho-sensei." was the quiet reply to Ayakia's rebuke, but it was the girl with purple hair who had said it. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki by the way and this is Kurumu Kurono." she said indicating the blue haired succubus.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am glad that I was able to reach Tsukune and the others in time." was Yosho's reply. Then glancing around the room, he noticed that there were extra chairs around the headmaster's desk. Walking over and sitting down in one, the others following his example as he looked at the exorcist who had not left his desk. "Well I believe that its time that I answered some questions. Tenmei, can we talk here or is there somewhere else we should be talking?"

"None outside this room will know what is said here, I made sure of that long ago." the headmaster answered.

"Very well then, so what is the first question?" Yosho asked retuning his gaze to the group of teens.

After a few seconds of shocked silence, all of the teenagers started talking at once. Yosho was bombarded with questions from all sides and on all topics. Glancing over to the headmaster, he noticed the mischievous glint in the other man's eye as well as the rueful smile on his face, 'Well I asked for it didn't I?' thought Yosho.

Yosho coughed to get the attention of the teenagers. "One at a time please and there is some questions I won't answer right now because you aren't ready to hear them. Now who's first?" Yosho said as he gazed around the room. His gaze landed on Yukari who looked like she was ready to burst. "Yukari-chan you're up."

Yukari's head snapped up at the mention of her name, her eyes lit up with excitement. "How you are able to cast spells without a focusing tool or incantations?" she asked. The first question that came to her brilliant young mind, Yosho noticed Ruby's ears perk up when she heard this question as well.

Yosho thought a moment before answering he was trying to figure a way to explain his brand of magic to the young witch. "My magic works on the same principle as yours Yukari-chan, the only major difference is while your magic requires the structure of an incantation to stabilize the spell and a focusing tool to gather the required amount of power. Mine is based on the raw power of the elemental energies of the world. It also draws heavily on the 'spirit energy' of the user. As for the focusing tool, my body is the focusing tool. And since my magic mostly manipulates the elemental energy or spiritual energy beyond a certain level of skill, incantations are no longer necessary. However, the incantation will always add power to the spell." Yukari just stared at him as with stars in her eyes as she listened to his answer.

"Wow, it's almost like the magic you use is wild while mine is tamed." the young witch observed causing Yosho to chuckle.

"That's a very good analogy Yukari-chan." Yosho replied with a small smile on his face, as he watched the young witch's face light up at his praise.

"Can others learn this type of magic?" was her next question; Yukari couldn't deny the usefulness of magic that did not require incantations or wands/staffs. Yosho's face grew serious when he heard this question.

"It is possible for others to learn but it is extremely rare to find someone who has the talent. And would be very dangerous for someone to try to experiment with it alone." was Yosho's reply.

"Why is it dangerous to try to learn this 'wild' magic on your own?" this time it was Ruby who asked the question.

Turning to the older girl with a thoughtful expression as if he were debating with himself whether or not to answer, Seeming to reach a decision he took a deep breath and answered. "Because Ruby-chan this 'wild' magic requires perfect control, If you lose control for even a fraction of a second and you are alone, even with the lowest level of spells the magic will consume you destroying not only you but a large area around you." He said solemnly. Both witches paled when they heard his answer.

An awkward silence descended as everyone entertained their own thoughts for a moment. The silence was broken when Ayakia spoke up, "So are all of the creatures of myth and legend real?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

This time it was the headmaster who answered. "Most of them, A few races or clans as we call them have gone extinct though." He said glancing at Yosho who he knew had caused a few of those extinctions as he upheld his duty during and after the last human/yokai war. His actions at that time were largely responsible for the existence of the academy.

Unable to contain her curiosity any longer Kurumu practically exploded with the question that was on the minds of all of the young yokai in the room. "So just what are you then?" she had been watching him with great interest for awhile noting how his mussels rippled as he shifted positions in his chair. Sure she loved Tsukune and had chosen him as her destined mate, but she was still a succubus, a predator of men and this was in her nature. She had to admit that both Yosho and his male student were excellent specimens of the male species. She felt her body react a little when the older man's intense blue-silver eyes settled on her. She had to fight hard not to show her reaction to his piercing gaze.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask that, and I will tell you but first each of you must reveal what you are. If you agree, I will tell you not only what I am but what my students are as well. It's time I told them anyway." Yosho watched as the newspaper club glanced at the headmaster and his own students looked at him in confusion. The headmaster nodded his permission and all of the teenagers took a deep breath.

Ruby went first "Hello my name is Ruby. I am a witch." she declared proudly. She introduced herself as this was the first time Neji and Ayakia had met her.

Yukari was next. Smiling brightly she said "I am also a witch." She did not introduce herself as she had already met Yosho and his students.

Then it was Kurumu's turn. She shifted in her seat to show off her assets "I am a succubus." she stated in a seductive voice.

"I am a snow woman." Mizore stated in a quiet shy voice.

Moka felt her cheeks burn as all eyes turned to her. Touching the rosary at her throat she simply said, "I am a vampire."

Tsukune shifted uncomfortably in his seat as everyone turned to him. "I don't know what I am. I used to be human but last year I was hurt really badly and almost died but Moka saved me by injecting her blood into me. But it also changed me. All I know is that I am no longer human at least not completely anyway." he said glancing reassuringly at Moka. Yosho read not only gratitude in the glance but also some thing else, Yosho had a sneaking suspicion that it was love or the beginnings of love anyway.

Yosho silently got up and moved to stand behind Tsukune. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, "I can help you find out what you are, but I will need your permission. Will you allow me to help you?" Yosho asked in a calm voice.

Tsukune was surprised by Yosho's statement. How could he help? What was he planning to do? These questions flashed through his mind. But he also had a burning desire to know what he had become. Tsukune didn't know why but he also trusted the young man who had saved him. After a few seconds of debating with himself, he answered, "Yes! Please tell me what I am."

"Very well, please hold still." was Yosho's reply, as he closed his eyes. Suddenly his hands glowed blue and in seconds Tsukune was enveloped in the blue glow. The glow changed to a deep crimson, and a ghost image was super imposed over his body. The image was still Tsukune but it was more muscled. His physique was closer to that of Yosho and Neji, and his hair was silver and shoulder length with crimson eyes. Yosho opened his eyes and his hands stopped glowing and the ghost image faded. Then Yosho returned to his seat and leaned forward. "Well Tsukune, it seems that you are quite a unique being. What you are is known as a dhampir also known as a half-blood vampire. Though in your case, I would say you are more than three quarters vampire."

Tsukune was floored when he heard what Yosho had said. "H-how is this possible? When the headmaster placed this seal on me, he had said I was turning into a ghoul." he said raising his left hand to show the bracelet with a charm that looked like a lock.

Yosho thought about this for a moment, and then he replied. "While that may have been true at the time, you said that was about a year ago right. It would seem that since the seal was suppressing the physical change and most of the yokai energy, your body was adapting to the vampire blood within you. Making it its own, and slowly changing you in the process. Dhampirs are exceedingly rare. In fact if I remember the history correctly, you are the first one in over three hundred years. The last one caused a lot of trouble. He became corrupted by his power and completely conquered the vampire clan and enslaved or ravaged other clans. Some never fully recovered like the succubus clan. That is until he was slain by a nameless warrior who appeared during a major battle between the Dhampir's forces and the remaining free clans. After he was slain, the Dhampir's name was stricken from all records and he was referred to only as the Half-Blood King."

Shocked Moka asked "Yosho-sensei how is it that you know so much about vampire history?"

"Simple Moka-chan I know the story because the nameless warrior was one of my ancestors. You see I and my students are known as dragon born. Essentially we are humans who have descended from dragons who decided to take a human as a mate. We are a rare breed in our own right and are gifted with long lives, elemental abilities, massive reserves of spiritual energy and super human strength. Some like me are also gifted with the talent for dragon magic that we were discussing earlier. And it has always been my clan's duty to be guardians of the balance of the world." Yosho replied.

'Oh ho so that's how you want to play it huh?' the headmaster thought as his glasses flashed, seeing Ruby's confusion he quickly shot her a warning glance that silenced the question he could see forming on her lips. 'Looks like I screwed up this time, now I have to explain every thing to her. Yosho-sama wont like that I have given away his true identity with out his permission.' he admonished himself with a shudder glad that he was able to stop the question before it brought the dragon's wrath down on him.

Yosho disliked misleading the teens but he knew that they where not ready to know that he actually is a dragon. Although he had told the truth regarding his students a fact that he had suspected for quite some time now, they were also not ready to know that he was the one that had slain the Half-Blood King. He was actually the first high level foe that Yosho had ever faced, and meeting another dhampir after more than three centuries, clearly the hand of fate was at work here. Perhaps he was meant to find and guide this boy so that bloody chapter of history wouldn't be repeated. The event also brought up memories of his battle with the dhampir and the events that occurred after, as it turned out to be Montero's final test of his worthiness to hold the title of guardian, and brought back memories of the day that his fate took an unexpected turn.

**Flashback 380 years ago:**

Yosho was training with his newly forged blade of power. He hadn't named it yet as he had finally been able to generate enough power to forge it. This was a blade forged of his own power, but it was still in its sealed state as he had not learned to release its true form yet. All in all it looked like a standard katana but with one major exception. That exception was a series of crystal shards that formed an oriental dragon that ran down the center of the blade.

Yosho had just finished the kata (a/n type of training exercise) when he felt the approach of his teacher, he quickly spun around and caught the man's sword with his own. The two blades of power sparked occasionally as they slid along each other until their hilts locked together. Leaving both men face to face with their swords crossed between them.

The elder man's face spit into a wide smile. "Very good Yosho I thought I had you that time." he praised. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, he was tall with long dark hair and green eyes. He was powerfully built. Master and student disengaged their blades sheathing them, and Montero motioned for his charge to follow him to the small cottage that they were currently staying in. After seating themselves, he looked at Yosho. His face turning serious, "Yosho I have an important task for you." he stated in his deep rumbling voice.

"What kind of task sensei?" Yosho asked his face now just as serious.

"A new force has been unleashed in the world and now it threatens the balance, your task is to seek out this force and stop It." the dragon sage informed his student.

"Hai Montero-sensei I will leave at once, do you know where the force is?" Yosho asked.

Montero chuckled and only said "Follow your senses and you will find it."

"As you wish sensei." Yosho said as he got up and collected his few possessions and other supplies he might need for his journey. And left on his mission that day, Unknown to Yosho, the cottage received a visitor two days after he left. It was a messenger from the free clans asking the dragon sage for his assistance with the dhampir. To which Montero replied that he was aware of the situation and had already sent a warrior to aid them.

After nearly a week of searching for the source of the disturbance that he and his master had felt, Yosho had finally found what he was looking for. He found himself being drawn to a battle between two mixed groups of yokai. Yosho had arrived shortly after the battle had begun. And watched unnoticed from woods at the edge of the battle field the larger of the two forces was being lead by what Yosho guessed was a vampire by the silver hair. But what really caught his attention was the fact that the vampire was releasing enough energy to begin warping the fabric of the balance. Clearly he had found his target.

Drawing his blade from the scabard straped across his back, Yosho made his presence known by generating a masive amount of power enough to rival the leader of the attacking force. The battle halted almost instantly as all of the yokai felt this new crushing presence. The intensity of the power he was releasing caused the forces to split before him each group withdrawing to its respective side.

The only one that did not move was Yosho's target. The dhampir watched as the young boy approached him calmly. He smiled to himself 'finally a worthy challenger.' he thought to himself. "Who are you boy?" the dhampir called to the approaching warriror.

"I am one who guards the balance and would stop you from disturbing it further." Yosho replied stopping few meters from the half-blood. "Surrender now and I will be merciful. If not, then I challenge you to single combat."

The half-blood laughed at this and replied "Well boy you have come to die then!" as he charged Yosho. After that the two combantants said nothing more. The onlookers marveled at the skill of the unknown warrior as he matched the half-blood blow for blow. The battle raged with neither gaining the advantage over the other. Both giving and reciveing minor wounds.

That changed however when Yosho managed to open a hole in the half-blood's defense and delivered a devastating slash across his chest, causing the half-blood to fall to his knees and then falling forward only to catch himself with his hands as his blood fell to the ground. The half-blood couldn't belive that the boy had delived such a blow.

"Stay down. This fight is over." Yosho stated coldly as he turned to leave his defeated foe.

"This fight is over when I say it is!" the half-blood growled savagely as he rose to his feet and charged the boy intending to cleave him in half. Yosho sensing the attack coming quickly turned and jumped back but he was not fast enough to completely avoid the attack. The tip of the half-blood's sword carved a deep wound across his chest from his right shoulder to his left side. The pain was intense but Yosho managed to stay on his feet as he landed several meters away from the half-blood. His eyes narrowing he brought his left hand up to the hilt of his blade. Yosho waited for his opponent to charge again. He didn't have to wait long as the half-blood charged directly at him sword raised for an over handed strike aimed at his head. He dodged the strike by spinning to his left and using his momentum from the spin, Yosho brought his blade to bear. Both warriors froze with their backs to each other. Yosho in a semi-croutched positon with his blade extended behind him in his right hand and the half-blood standing with his blade in both hands in front of him in a neutral stance.

In the silence, a light wind blew across the battlefield ruffling the hair and clothing of both combatants as blood dripped from Yosho's blade. Suddenly with a cry of pain Yosho stabbed his blade into the ground to support himself. But his left leg buckled and he went to one knee.

"Heh" was the only thing the half-blood said as a smile spread across his face. As Yosho twisted to the right to look behind him just in time to see the half-blood fall as his body separated in a cascade of blood, from the horizontal cut across his torso and arms inflicted by Yosho's blade.

Sheathing his blade and using a broken spear to support himself, Yosho made his way to stand over his slain foe. The half-blood looked up at him his eyes alredy glazed in death, "But…I…was…supposed…to…rule…It…was…my…des…ti…ny." his head fell to the ground as his life faded away.

Yosho bowed his head and held his right hand in front of himself first two fingers extened. "Forgive me for ending your life and may whatever gods there are have mercy on you." he prayed. Then moving his hand over the body, he burned it to ashes in seconds with dragon fire. A second gentle breeze blew the ashes away. After a moment of silence, a sudden cheer from both sides was heard. The half-blood's forces celebrating their freedom and the free yokai cheering for their savior's victory. The crowd was rushing to congradulate the the young dragon when blood loss from his wounds finally took its toll and Yosho collapsed.

Yosho awoke two days later. He found himself lying on a canvas field cot in a tent he assumed the he was in one of the yokai camps. "Good! You're finally awake. I was beginning to worry." said a feminine voice to his right. Yosho turned to see who had spoken. To his surprise it was a girl about his age maybe half a year younger. She was wearing a simple white kimono with red trim and a blue sash around her waist. The top of her kimono was open enough to show off her ample cleavage, her eyes were a deep crimson and had slit pupils marking her as a vampire. But instead of the usual silver hair that he was expecting it was a light blue. Yosho couldn't deny this girl's beauty.

"Who are you?" Yosho asked confused. The last thing he remembered was giving the dhampir a warrior's burial and then falling to the ground as darkness claimed him.

"My name is Shara, I was asked to watch over you incase someone loyal to the dhampir king thought to take vengeance while you slept." the girl replied with a smile. She couldn't stop her eyes from sliding down to the light almost invisible scar that now graced Yosho's well muscled chest. She was amazed that Yosho had healed so quickly and completely that wound would have taken one of her kind at least a week to heal and even then leave a large raised scar. Had she not witnessed his wound healing with her own eyes she would never believed such a thing possible. Shara's thoughts where interrupted as Yosho shifted into a sitting position on the cot.

"In that case, I must thank you for watching over me as I recovered. I trust that I didn't cause you much trouble." he said retuning the smile. He watched as a light blush bloomed on the vampire's face. 'What's wrong with me why am I blushing? Oh Kami, do I like him?' Shara thought as she fought to control the blush she felt burning on her cheeks. Then she thought 'Why shouldn't I like him, he's so strong and not bad to look at either. And his eyes oh Kami his eyes are so intense, and their color…' her thoughts were interrupted as he shifted slightly under her lustful stare. Yosho suppressed a chuckle as he watched Shara's blush deepen as she stared at him. While he didn't currently have a girlfriend and by the standards of dragon kind he was barely more than a child, but he wasn't naïve. He knew what that stare meant. He had seen it enough times when he and Montero passed trough a village in their travels.

"Watching over you was no trouble at all, and you're welcome. Oh I just remembered, now that you're awake the elders want to speak to you. I should go tell them that you're awake. Before I go, I was told to give this to you." she said getting up and handing him a folded shirt that she had been holding. "Oh and your sword is over there." she said pointing to a table with his sword being held by a small stand as she left the tent.

After she left, Yosho stood and ran his finger along the scar on his chest. 'So I've received my first scar. I wonder how many more I will receive in my life.' Yosho thought as he put on the shirt that was given to him to replace the one that was severely damaged in battle. Walking over to the table Yosho lifted his blade and strapped it across his back. After a moment's search Yosho found a cloak. Fastening the cloak around his throat and pulling the hood over his head so his face was hidden in deep shadow, he slipped from the tent walking among the mixed group of celebrating yokai. Apparently they had been celebrating since the battle two days ago.

As he passed by a large group of partiers, one of the yokai raised his tankard above his head and banged on it to gain the other's attention. "A toast to those who have fallen, to the lost clans and to the great hero who ended that dhampir bastard May his enemies tremble in fear at his approach and his blade always strike swift and true!" everyone in the vicinity raised their tankards in the air and cheered wildly. Yosho passed them quietly. In his own mind he did not deserve such praise, he simply performed his duty. Soon he was beyond the edge of the camp and in the woods making his way back to the cottage where his master awaited him. He had not traveled far when he felt the presence of someone near by. His hand immediately went to the hilt of his sword.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" he challenged turning around to face his follower. To his surprise it was none other than Montero who stepped from the shadow of a large tree.

"Leaving so soon? You know you are allowed to enjoy your victory." Montero said with a smirk.

"There is nothing to celebrate or praise. All I did was my duty." Yosho replied with a small frown.

"To you it may be a simple matter of performing your duty, but to those that you saved you are a great hero who ended the reign of a merciless tyrant who had or was about to enslave them. Now what will they think when their hero just vanishes into thin air hmmm?" Montero said in his teacher voice. Yosho's mind went back to the revelers who had toasted him along with their fallen brothers and the lost clans. He hung his head in defeat and bowed to his sensei's logic. "And besides I'm sure the elders of the clans would like to speak to you." Montero added 'and not to mention the sweet young thing that seems to have taken an interest in you my boy.' he thought stifling a perverted chuckle.

Shortly after Shara left the tent she found a secluded spot in camp and leaned heavily against a post that had been driven into the ground to anchor a large tent. As a shudder of excitement run up her spine, and her loins burned at the memory of the young warrior without his shirt a small moan escaped her as her body reacted to the memory.

'Why am I like this? I don't even know his name, how could he be affecting me so? I mean if he were a vampire, my reaction to him would mean that I had found my blood mate but…' suddenly the full meaning of her line of thought struck her like a thunderbolt causing the heat between her legs to intensify. 'Kami could he be my blood mate? Is it even possible for a non-vampire to be my fated lover?' she desperately needed guidance. Perhaps she should talk to a matriarch about this. Suddenly she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "Shit I need to tell the elders that he is awake." she whispered to herself. After a few minuets of struggling to regain her composure she finally succeeded and hurried off to the elders' pavilion.

Ten minutes later Shara and the elders stood in the large empty tent where Yosho had been not a half hour earlier. "I-I don't understand. He was here when I left to fetch you." she said her voice had a slight edge of panic to it.

"Worry not young Shara. I'm sure the young warrior has just stepped out for some air and to stretch his muscles. It's what I would do after sleeping for two days." one of the elders said with a knowing smile.

All of the elders where shareing the same thought 'Hmm the boy seems to have caught her eye, and from her reaction to his diapperance it may be more than a passing interest. Perhaps it wasn't just chance that she was chosen to watch over him.' suddenly the elders thoughts were interrupted by the flap of cloth that served as the door to the tent being pulled aside. And two men stepped in; the elder of the two was wearing a broad grin. "Look who I found wandering around in the woods." he said steping to one side revealing none other than the hero who had ended the war.

The elders and Montero watched as Shara's face immediately flushed to a shade of light pink as soon as she saw Yosho. For many of them this confirmed their suspicions. One of the elders cracked a smile. "See Shara-chan it is just as Kanaza-sama said the boy took a short walk to clear his head and stretch his muscles." Shara's blush deepened at this.

Yosho stepped forward inclining his to the elders in respect but he did not kneel or bow to them. He submitted to no one. "Forgive me if I caused anyone alarm but it was as the elder said after two days of sleep and healing, I need to clear my head and strech my legs." he said glancing in Shara's direction.

"No harm done young warrior, it is completely understandable and expected of one who has awakened after such a slumber. Now if it isn't a bother the council of elders would like to know the name of its savior." said a yokai elder Yosho suspected of being a vampire.

"My name is Yosho." replied the young dragon in a respectful tone. Shara kept silent as she did not trust her self to speak as it was she was struggling to supress the blush that was threatening deepen from dark pink to crimson.

"Well then Yosho by right of victory you are now clan lord of the Bloodstrike clan, you now hold a seat on the council of elders and are entitled to all that the dhampir king held." the elder declared kneeling before Yosho. 'Ah, and now the true test has begun, the test of power. How will you handle this young one? This is a test that you cannot engage with your blade.' Montero thought as he watched Yosho. After years of teaching the boy, he could read the subtle signs that the boy's shifting emotions made. Shara's shock was clearly evident on her face as she audibly gasped. Had she heard correctly? Yosho was just declared, by right of victory, clan lord over the Bloodstrike clan, her clan, the clan that had suffered the longest under the dhampir.

Silence reigned in the tent as the elders knelt and paid homage to the young man before them. Then the unexpected happened, the head elder found himself being gently pulled to his feet by a strong hand at his shoulder. Then the others were soon pulled to their feet. They stood in silent surprise. Then Yosho spoke in a humble voice. He said "Please don't kneel before me. I'm not worthy. I simply performed my duty and maintained the balance. I will gladly lead warriors into battle, but I have no desire to rule and I am not wise enough to sit on your council. As for the dhampir's conquests and holdings, release those he enslaved and retun to them their lands. And give his title to someone more deserving than I."

It was the elders turn to stare in shock. He was offered contol over the entirety of the vampire clans not to mention many other clans, and flat turned it down. Not only that but released those clans and returned to them their lands. He even turned down the dhampir's title and seat on the council, something any other being would have claimed with out a second thought. Montero smiled broadly 'My boy you have been tested and proven worthy.' he thought proudly.

All of the elders smiled as a female edler spoke up "It is by those very actions that you have proven yourself more than worthy Yosho-sama. And besides the clan needs a lord and your victory over the dhampir has made you that lord regardless of your desire to rule." she said in an authoritative voice that brooked no argument. As the other edlers nodded their agreement Yosho knew when he was beaten he also knew that there was no escape from the title so he finally accepted his fate.

"Very well it seems I have no choice but to accept the title of clan lord of the Bloodstrike clan, but what of my duty to the balance? I cannot simply abandon it." he said.

"Simple lad Choose a regent to rule in your name while you travel. Just don't forget to drop in from time to time." the first elder that had spoken stated in a grandfatherly tone.

That's when Montero's cunning and slightly perverted mind hatched a scheme and he set it into motion with a mischievous glint in his eye. He spoke up, "Now that's settled honored elders, I have a question. Isn't it true that now Yosho is a clan lord he is required to have at least one attendant with him when he travels to serve him and act as his bodygaurd?" the eleders immediately caught on to his scheme.

"Quite true Montero-san, come to think of it Shara-chan here is a member of the Bloodstrike clan. Are there any objections to her being named as lord Yosho's attendant?" the female elder said. The rest of the elders quickly voiced their agreement giving Yosho no time to object, leaving Yosho blinking in confusion. While Shara's heart skipped a beat, and her blush deepened further 'I can't blelive my luck, no not luck this is fate. Now I know that he is my blood mate and he will be MINE! Just wait and see Yosho-kun I'll show you the many ways I can 'serve' you.' she thought just before she fainted from low blood pressure as the majority of her blood rushed to her face and other body parts.

Yosho noticed her starting to fall and instinctively moved to catch her before she hit the ground. Montero and the elders shared an approving smile with each other behind his back, smiles that were quickly hidden when Yosho turned around holding Shara bridal style as she was still unconscious. "I'm sure you elders are very busy but I have a request, I would like my name and the fact that I was made a clan lord kept out of the records of this battle at least for the time being. The last thing I need is a target on my back from the rival clans' seaking revenge." he asked respectfully.

"A wise precatuion, very well no one outside this meeting will know your name or position as clan lord with the exception of the chosen regent. We will send a list of canidates to you later. Farewell lord Yosho." the head elder responded. As he and the rest of the elders filed out of the tent, their business concluded for the moment.

"Well Yosho, I'm going to enjoy the party seeing as it looks like we are staying for a few days." Montero said with a mischievous grin on his face as he too left the tent. 'The only thing left to do now is to sit back and watch the fun.' he thought his grin taking on a more perverted quality. He just loved making his student's life more interesting.

Yosho just sighed as he was left alone with Shara. Carrying her over to the cot that he had been on He gently layed her down on it, then unseathing his sword he sat cross-legged on a cushion on the ground next to the cot laying his blade across his lap he contemplated his fate. Glancing at Shara, he thought, 'Well it could be worse.'

"Mmmmm" Shara moned softly as she opened her eyes a short time later. 'Where am I?' she thought for a moment then she recognized the tent she was in. Glancing around she soon located Yosho sitting on the cushion smiling at her. "Seems our roles have been reversed, you watching over me as I sleep." she said to him with a touch of seductiveness in her voice as she shifted positions on the cot to show off her curves. Yosho's only response was a wry chuckle. The irony of the situation was not lost on him. 'Yeah my fate definitely could've been worse.' he thought to himself as he valiantly tried but ultimately failed to keep his eyes from being drawn to her assets.

**End flashback**

Yosho was drawn from his memeories by a slight movement to his right. The centuries of being a warrior had left him hyperaware of his surroundings, so the movement instantly drew his attention. As it turned out, the movement was Yukari's hand moving to the dragon stone amulet that he had given her earlier. He watched as the young witch began to lift the chain over her head, a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth as he relized what she was doing. "Yukari-chan what are you doing?" he asked gently. Breaking the silence that had fallen as everyone was processing his latest revilations startling the young witch and drawing everyone's attention.

Having been starlted by Yosho's voice Yukari dropped the amulet and let loose a small 'eep'. Her face immeadatly flushing in embarasement "I was going to return your amulet." she said with a small smile.

"Really, that's not nessacacery seeing as it's not mine anymore." Yosho replied with a chuckle, watcing as Yukari's eyes clouded with confusion then litup with excitement as the meaning of his words sunk in. "It would seem that the dragon stone has chosen you as its mistress Yukari-chan." he continued.

"I-it chose me, how?" the young witch asked her eyes shining in wonder.

"Well Yukari-chan, when a dragon stone is created it lies dormant untill it is given to someone willingly. Once this happens, the stone awakens and tests the recipient. If the person passes the test, the stone recognizes that person as its rightful master. Remember when I said that the amulet will protect you, well once dragon stone bonds with someone it does much more than that." Yosho explained when suddenly Yukari gasped aloud.

"My spell it had more power than usual. Was it because of the dragon stone?" she exclaimed her small hands going to the charm that hung about her neck.

Yosho smiled broadly as he answered her question, "Amplifying its master's power is but one of the many things it can do. The extent of the abilities it displays varies from person to person. Not even I can predict those abilities once it fully bonds with someone."

Yukari couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had heard of dragon stones or Ryu-seki before in the legends told by her clan. In those legends, the stones were usasuly given as a reward for a great service to the dragons and held great power; of course most of the modern witches dismissed the legends as mear myth. But with their existence not only confirmed but to have actually been given one, she knew this was probably the most precious gift she had or will ever receive. Suddenly overcome with raw emotion, she launched herself from the chair she was sitting in and tackled Yosho with a massive hug nearly knocking him and his chair over. "Thank you Yosho-sensei I will always tresure it!" she cried with tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

Yosho's smile only got bigger as he ruffled the witche's hair "You're welcome Yukari-chan. May it serve you well." he replied.

Ayakia's eyebrow went up a notch in annoyance when she saw Yukari hug Yosho in that manner but she really couldn't blame the girl. She probably would have done the same thing if she was in the witch's shoes. But it still irks the hell out of her when another female hugs her sensei. Her thoughts were interrupted when Tsukune shifted in his seat and cleared his throat effectively drawing everyones attention.

He nervously fingered his seal as everyone's eyes settled on him. After a few minutes, he finally gathered enough courage to give voice to his thoughts. "Yosho-sensei, I-I was wondering if you could teach me to control my powers?" he asked quietly. A knowing twinkle appeared in Yosho's eye. 'So he has finally asked. Good, he has taken the first step.' he thought as he leaned forward putting his fingers together in front of him.

"Why do you want me to teach you how to control your powers Tsukune?" Yosho asked in a serous tone his intense gaze locked on the boy.

Tsukune was getting even more nervous now, but he did not falter. "When I came to this school and meet Moka-san, I couldn't do anything to help when she was attacked by another student. In fact she ended up protecting me and she still does. It's the same for my other friends. I want to get stronger so they no longer need to protect me. And because if this seal is destroyed one day, I might hurt everyone I care about. I don't want to hurt anyone. The last time I lost control Moka-san was the only one who could stop Me." he answered honestly.

Yosho's face now sported a wide approving smile. "Very well I will teach you, but to teach you properly you will have to come to my dojo." Tsukune was shocked that the powerful being had accepted him as his student so easily. All he could do was nod dumbly.

Inner Moka had been watching the interaction closely, _'So our Tsukune has finally embraced what he is, now the question is what are we going to do?' _she said with approval in her tone.

'Huh what do you mean ka-chan?' her outer persona repiled.

'_Weren't you listening? In order for Yosho-sensei to teach him, Tsukune has to move to his dojo which I might add IS NOT HERE!'_ Moka's darker side stated her tone now expressing annoyance. She was amazed at how dense her other side could be at times.

'Oh no what do we do, I don't want Tsukune to leave us!' outer Moka cried with a bit of panic in her mental voice.

'_Well the way I see it, we have two options: 1) we do nothing and stay here while he leaves, or 2) we go with him with or without Yosho-sensei's permission.'_

It didn't take Moka long to reach her decision, she asked in her sweetest and most heart wrenching voice. "Yosho-sensei will you teach me too?"

Which of course set off similar requests from the rest of Tsukune's small harem, as they were unwilling to be far from Tsukune and in the case of Kurumu and Mizore unwilling to let Moka have him all to herself? To this end, they employed and tried true methods of female influence. Ranging from Moka's use of her cuteness to Kurumu's seductive glances. Yosho had expected this though after watching Tsukune's interactions with the girls, he had quickly determined that if he was going to teach Tsukune, he would to have to teach them all. But that didn't stop him from having a little fun at their expense.

Covering his mouth to hide his mischievous smirk, he turned to the group of girls. "I don't know Tsukune-kun, do you think it's a good idea to have four more girls in my dojo?" instantly the attention of all four girls switched to Tsukune. Yosho fighting against the hearty laugh that was building within him as the poor boy was hit with full force by the girls' attempts to influence him.

After about three seconds, the boy began to sqwirm in his seat. He started to sweat and his hand nervously went to the back of his neck as he opened his mouth to speak "I…I…think…that…" he was cut off by Neji who suddenly burst out laughing unable to contain it anymore. Ayakia soon followed his example. Both having seen what Yosho was up to

Ayakia was the first to recover though. "Sensei don't be so mean to the new students, you know they arent used to your games." Then turning to Tsukune and Co. "Don't mind Yosho-sensei He used to pull this kind of thing on me and Neji all the time."

After regaining his composure, Neji decided to enter the conversation. "Yeah welcome to the family, as it were." he said wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. The headmaster chuckled at the words that he had chosen.

"Well now that the issue is settled, I suggest that you all go pack your things as I am sure Yosho-sensei has spent more time here then he intended as it is, and don't worry about your parents. I will send proper notice to them." the headmaster stated in clear dismissal of his students.

"Neji, Ayakia why don't you go with them and help with what you can. All of you can meet me at the front gate." Yosho said to his students still smiling.

"Yes sir." was the response from the teens as the got up to leave.

Ruby was also about to take her leave when Yosho spoke up "Ruby-chan could you please stay for a moment longer?" she stopped and returned to her seat sitting quietly with her hands folded in her lap with a nervous look on her face. As Yosho turned to the headmaster and asked "So how much did you tell her Tenmei?" his face was now dead serious. The exorcist visably paled.

"I told her about your defeat of lord Roxis and Lord Etherion Yosho-samma. I also told her that you were not a hanyou." he replied nervously.

Yosho's eyes narrowed a bit in displeasure but he made no further hostile actions "I see, well since you took it upon yourself to reveal that much to Ruby-chan, then I will leave it up to you to explain everything to her, including exactly what I am and what my role is in the world. And I trust you will think carefully before you make such revelations in the future hmmm?" his voice had taken on a deadly tone as he said the last sentence, the exorcist was sweating now.

"Y-Yes of course Yosho-sama" the head master replied.

"Good, as long as we have an understanding then." Yosho said cracking a smile.

Turning to Ruby he continued "Ruby-chan as you have no doubt guessed, I am not dragon born as I told the others and that will be explained to you, but I ask that you don't tell the others what you are about to learn. The reason I am asking this is they are not ready for that information yet. Can I trust you with this?"

The young witch nodded and replied "Yes sensei. You can trust me with this." her tone was one of pride at being trusted with such information. His smile widened when he heard this.

"Very well, then you two have a lot to discuss and I must take my new students to the dojo and get them settled in. So until we meet again, farewell." with that Yosho stood and made his way out of the headmaster's office leaving the two to their talk.

He was casualy walking through the school ignoring the blushes of the female populace in his immediate area and the envious death glares of their male counterparts at the attention he was drawing with his current state of dress. Reaching the school gate, Yosho noticed that none of his students had arrived yet f course this was to be expected. He leaned against the gatepost. He allowed his mind to wander. And wander it did, straight back to memories of Shara.

Yosho found himself thinking of her more often as of late. Some of his fondest memories were memories of his travels with her as his attendant. They had grown close over the course of ther travels and as they were the same age they were often looked on as a couple by the villagers that they had encountered. A thought that she seemed to encourage as often as possible in those days He knew that she had wanted more from their relationship than a close friendship. But he had never persued it because of his conflicting feelings. On one hand he had found their bond was something more than friends. But on the other hand there was his duty, at the time he felt that he had to choose between the two, something that he could not do. So he did nothing and contented himself with their friendship as it was.

It was only after they had been separated during the final battle against the powerful demon lord Etherion. That he realized how much of a damn fool he had been. He knew she had survived the battle, how he knew he didn't understand but he hadn't questioned the knowledge. Yosho had serched for her for several years after the battle but never found her. Even after he had been forced to stop actively serching for her, he kept an eye out incase the hand of fate guided them back to each other.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt an unknown presence approaching. Yosho's attention retuned to the outside world, glancing around he saw a busty woman walking towards him. She had brown hair that was about shoulder length, her brown eyes were behind round glasses. She was dressed in a white button up blouse the top few buttons left undone to show off her cleavage, a dark minikirt covered her lower body stopping just above her mid thigh with dark stokings coming to an end just below the miniskirt. They were held up by garter belts.

'So Tenmei enforces a strict dress code on the students but allows teachers to dress like that huh.' Yosho thought to himself with a raised eyebrow as the woman came to a stop a few feet from him.

The woman who was one Kagome Ririko surveyed the stranger leaning against the gatepost. 'I wonder who this man is, I havent heard of a new teacher being hired.' she thought. Then noticing the stranger's intense gaze had setteled on her she decided to speak up "Konichiwa, is there something I can help you with?" she asked her tone friendly if a bit seductive.

"Arigato but I have alredy concluded my business here and I'm wating for my new students to collect their belongings. Ah here they are now." Yosho replied kindly, as the majority of the news paper club arrived carrying their luggage accompanied by two teenagers that Ririko had never seen before arrived on the scene.

"You guys ready to go?" he asked obviously referring to the teens who nodded in the affirmative. "Alright then let's get moving." and spun on his heel and walked away with the group of teens following close behind. Leaving the stunned naga without a word

Yosho walked in silence listening to his students as they bantered among themselves. His thoughts once again turning inward But before he could start brooding again, his thoughts where shattered when Moka asked him a question.

"So Yosho-sensei how long have you lived with Neji and Ayakia?" she asked innocently. Yosho smiled warmly at the young vampire.

"About four years now. After meeting them and finding out that they were orphans who had just lost their homes, I did the right thing and took them in." he said noticing the somber mood that had come over Neji and Ayakia. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the others

"How did they lose their homes?" Yukari asked confused. A touch of sadness entered Yosho's eyes as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry Yukari-chan but it is not my place to tell you that. When they are ready, Neji and Ayakia will tell you the circumstances of how they lost their homes and how we met." he replied sadness coloring his tone as well. Silence once again descended on the group as they considered Yosho's words, as they continued down the path. Of course the silence didn't last, still thinking about the reveltions made by her new sensei Moka unconsciously captured Tsukune's right hand in her own, and moved closer to him. Of course the others noticed this and reacted immeadatly. Kurumu grabbed his left arm and pressed her chest into his side while Mizore simultaneously grabbed the boy from behind pressing almost her entire body aginst his back. Effectvly forcing Tsukune to stop walking lest he trip,

Yosho watched with a raised eyebrow as the scene before him degenerated into a three way tug of war with each girl claiming Tsukune as their own. Mizore even going so far as to declare herself the future mother of the boy's children All the while flinging insults at each other, during the whole interaction Tsukune's face bore a look of resignation as if this is a regular occurance, he sent a pleading look to Yosho. Yosho was about to come to the boy's aid when two gongs sounded out indicating that Yukari's favorite spell had once again hit its mark. Yosho's eyebrow went up another notch as the scene continued to unfold before him.

Mizore was lying on her back apparently unconscious, her eyes glazed over and a large lump on the top of her head and every so often her foot or hand would twitch. Kurumu on the other hand was curled into the fetal position rocking back and forth with both hands grabbing her head teeth grited in pain with tears in the corner of her eyes. Moka looked on still firmly attached to Tsukune, the upper portion of his right arm engulfed by her ample chest. The object of the girls affections could only stand in place slack jawed at the display of power shown by the spell.

"Humph, no one is going to get Tsukune except Moka and me!" the young witch declared glaring at the succubus and snow woman. Blushing as an explicit fantasy involving the three of them played in her head. Then her hand went to her mouth as she relized that she had just said that outloud her blush deepening in embracement.

That was the last straw Yosho couldn't supress his laughter anymore the rich tember of his laugh filling the woods, after a few seconds Ayakia and Neji joined him. A few minets later Yosho was able to regain control wipeing tears from the corners of his eyes as he thought to himself 'Well things are going to get intresting at the dojo.' after wakeing up Mizore and helping Kurumu to her feet and suporting the still woozy girl hey continued on to their way to the tunnel the rest of the trip was relatively uneventful. When they arrived at the tunnel Yosho and the others were surprised to find the busman and his bus waiting for them with that creepy smile of his plastered all over his face.


End file.
